The Solo Angel
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: Pit felt frustrated about that last mission he did. Palutena was mad at him for messing up badly, and told him things that made the light angel feel heartbroken. Now... he was becoming what he decided to be; A Solo Angel. He will let nothing stand in his way, but little does he know that they were about to stop him and come back to being what he was... Will Pit be the same again?
1. Prolouge

**A/N So... My Name is uh... I can't... no, seriously, I can't do this... *Backs away from computer***

**Pit: KirbyL, we just started.. C'mon... don't be shy!**

**Okay, FINE! My name's KirbyLuigi! Does that name sound familiar to you? Does the username "KirbyLuigiSF" ring a bell?... Probably not... I'm from Miiverse BTW! Anyway... This is my first Fanfiction I ever made, so It will not exactly be my best... But I'm still trying to figure out this website, so please... bear with me... Am I done now?**

**Pit: Yeah... and Next time... Don't be shy about this stuff...**

***Sigh* I'll try...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo!**

* * *

Prologue: What have you become now?...

Pit walked in his room feeling frustrated... I mean, he was just doing this one little mission, but that one mission became a total failure, because he messed up by doing things he wasn't supposed to do. That result made the Goddess of Light really mad at him.

Pit thought she would get over it, but soon he doubt it... Ever since then, Palutena was still mad at him, even telling him bluntly that she'd probably not make him her servant anymore... Heck, even his Dark side was mad at him (He was part of the mission) and the words they said made the light angel heartbroken. Then, he couldn't take it anymore and locked himself in his room.

Now... He didn't even know what to even do anymore... Was he really that terrible at that ONE LITTLE MISSION? Was he really that stupid? Would his goddess and twin hate him forever? A million questions went through his head, but he was too stupid or too stressed out to even answer a single question he thought of. Just the thought of that made Pit throw out a tantrum: throwing pillows, knocked down his amiibos, and even tearing off posters in his room.

After a few seconds, Pit layed on his bed. He was taking deep breaths to calm down his nerves. After that tantrum, he closed his eyes, still breathing in and out, and let his mind flow...

Later, Pit opened his eyes. He looked what was around him. He was sitting on top of a cliff, with the sound of a waterfall he was hearing. It seems like he entered his own mind; It felt more like he was daydreaming. Knowing what was around him, he felt better over time... That was until he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

Pit knew who it was without a doubt. He turned his head slightly to see the figure before him...

It was another Pit. Still had that white tunic, a red medallion, and white feathers that now fly off with the wind... Pit reffered to that thing as his conscience...

"So what are you going to do now?" It asked, "Sulk around?"

Pit shook his head, "No... Its not that, me. I just-... I don't know what to think or even say now... Its like I'm in a nightmare that came true..." He bowed his head, "Its almost like Hades trapped me in a dungeon full of madness..."

The conscience sighed, " I know Lady Palutena and Pittoo are mad at you, Pit... I understand, but I'm sure they'll come back to their old selves again."

"No... It won't!" Pit snapped, "They're still mad at me... At dinner they give my small glares. It gave out an enraged expression... Heck, even after an hour or two they're STILL mad at me... Now that I locked myself in my room... I dunno what to do anymore..."

The other just stood there, arms crossed, and giving off a thinking look.

"You... Have a point there..." He said, "I know how it is because... I'm you, Pit: another version that's in your mind: your conscience... So now I'll ask you this question one more time... What will you do now? Just sulk around, crying like a baby all the time?"

Pit gave the other a small glare. An angered expression appeared on his face, but he turned away to focus on the question the other asked.

"Now that you mention it... I don't know" he answered, "Maybe I'll just... go on I guess... with this life, and... see what happens when its all over..."

He stood up and looked at the other angel. It frowned and stared at him, giving his last words.

"It may never be over, Pit..."

And with that, his daydreaming gaze disappeared...

Pit thought about what his conscience said... It will never be over? Does that mean Palutena and his twin hated him for all of his life? Is that what it was trying to tell me?"

_Now is not the time to sulk around!_ Pit thought, _Now its time to make my own decisions and get serious!_

"If I were you..." his mind interrupted, "I would just run away and never see them again..."

Pit's eyes widened at the thought. After a few moments, he became clear...

"You know what?!" he asked himself, "Maybe I will run away! Lady Palutena and Pittoo won't care about me! In fact, I'm never going to talk to them or even see their faces as long as I LIVE! They don't deserve to talked to by me!" he yelled, "Not the way they've been acting..."

"Thats it, Pit..." His mind said, "Now you're getting it!"

Pit smiled to himself, "Thank you, me!" he said to the other, who was in his mind, "You really helped me!"

"That's what I'm here for, am I not?" it asked.

Pit made up his mind... He already knew Palutena and Pittoo won't care about him leaving Skyworld, or so he thought. And now... he will serve nobody... No goddess, no god, no humans to pawn him. Pit was now becoming solo. He could make his OWN decisons, do what he wants, and let no interference stop him... not even Lady Palutena...

_Geez..._ He thought, _Now I'm starting to act more like Pittoo..._

Pit took off his laurel crown and stashed it in his drawer. With the ability to finally read and write, he wrote a note to Palutena, saying that he was done being his servant, done being what he was. And now it was time to take off.

Pit went outside of Palutena's Temple and saw a few centurions that flew by...

"Hey you three!" he called out. The three centurions caught Pit's attention and flew next to him.

"What is it captain?" one asked, "How will we be of service?"

Pit gave a small smile, "Can you please take mw down to the Overworld? Lady Palutena can't grant her Power of Flight right now, because I already used it, besides she said that I could go down there by myself..." he lied, and surprisingly the three centurions agreed. Who knew they can be so unthinkable sometimes... They carried the light angel down from Skyworld down to the Overworld... Pit looked at the archer centurions. Thwy were flapping their wings hard. It looked like those three were about to tire out.

_Man... I really should've brought a centurion strongarm..._ Pit thought.

Later they arrived at the forest floor. The three centurions let go of Pit. The light angel looked back at them and smiled.

"Thank you guys..." he said, "I think I'll take the rest from here..."

"Y-yeah..." one said. "Lets... continue our guard duty... shall we?"

And with that, the centurions flew up to the sky back to Skyworld.

Pit looked behind him. This was it... this is what he wanted. He finally got his wish to become solo...

But now as he was walking, he thought about... this one question that bothered him...

Was it really what he wanted?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Probably going to get used to this a bit more... Just to clarify that I won't be updating constantly... But I will update at some points... Maybe not... Plus, I think you'll find a few references in here... If you haven't then I'll might tell you in the next chapter!**

** So anyway, What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you in the next update. Later!... Okay seriously, are we done now?**

**Pit: Yeah... Were done!**

**Thank goodness! *Faints***


	2. Chapter 1: An Angel's Revenge

**Alright! NOW I'm back to my first fanfiction... Though I do have those few chapters on Miiverse somewhere... Nah! Whatever! I'll just change it up a bit... It was only a first pass... I'll improve it a bit more here!**

**Pit: It wasn't exactly a first pass... The first one was in your little notebook of yours...**

**Wait... Wha? You- Huh?**

**Pit: Come on... can't help but snoop around that backpack... heh. You were once a fangirl. A Pit x Dark Pit Fan... which is gross.**

**Why you little- ahem... don't listen to him! Anyway... On to the story!**

**Pit: *whispers* she's lying... All the stuff I said about the notebook and the fangirl are true... Don't tell her that...**

* * *

Palutena and Dark Pit were at the reflecting pool in Palutena's Temple. Watching the humans around 'That First Town' As they were continuing to browse around, they realize something... The temple was quiet... Too quiet...

Later, Viridi chimed in. Talking to them using their laurels.

"Hey guys..." Viridi said to break the silence. "Have you noticed that the Temple is a bit... quiet than usual? Something is bothering me a lot lately..."

Palutena raised her head. "Is it something to do with the humans? Not that It bothers me... Since you're not a big fan of them.

Viridi sighed. "Actually... It's not the humans this time... It's that white crane fly!"

This automatically caught Dark Pit's attention.

"You mean Pit-Stain?" Dark Pit growled. "He is such an idiot! He doesn't think! He even didn't listen when Palutena told him not to-" The dark angel cut off. "I don't want to say it! It gives me a headache just thinking about it!"

"Yeah..." Viridi agreed. "But I wonder though... Do you guys like or even love Pit, even after all of those things you said to him?"

Palutena nodded. "Of course we do! We still care about him. Even if we said all of those mean things, we didn't mean it! Pit knows that!"

Viridi thought about Palutena's last sentence.

"But, if you really didn't mean it... Shouldn't he know that by now?" Viridi gave a point. "Pit broke out, and you guys treated it like it was nothing! You still care about him deep down! You know that... Even me..."

"...That is true..." Dark Pit admitted. "Maybe we were a bit too far on him... We all still care about Pit... Right? I mean- Pit did his best to complete his mission, and he blew it. But... we all make mistakes..." The dark angel stopped in realization. "Oh who am I kidding... Accidents happen! I think we went too far on him... I would've felt the same way, admittingly. The only left to do is apologize for what we've said..."

After that whole monologue, Viridi was astonished. "Wow, Pittoo... I didn't think you actually care about him!" She snickered.

Dark Pit snarled. "Oh shut up! You would care about Pit too and do a monologue like I did, even if you don't show it! Don't lie to me!"

"That's enough, you two!" Palutena intervened. "Apologizing is what matters now... We need to straighten things out with him." She left the reflecting pool and went to the hallway, assuming she's going to Pit's room.

"Hey Pittoo..." Viridi asked. "Do me a favor and tell Pit I'm sorry! I would appreciate it!"

Dark Pit nodded, and with said Viridi cut off the transmission.

Dark Pit followed Palutena. He needed to... Pit and himself need a little eye to eye. They don't get along pretty well most of the time. All he needed to do is straighten things out. Pit will be his normal self again afterwards. At least, that's what he thought.

Palutena knocked on Pit's door. They both waited. Afterwards, minutes passed. It didn't seem that Pit wanted them to come in, after all they said. Palutena turned the knob. It was unlocked this whole time. (Pit unlocked the door before he took off, just because he needed to let them see the note) When they got in, they gasped at what happened in here.

Pillows on the floor, Pencils and other stuff broken, his Wii U was still in a great condition, but his video games are scattered all over the floor. Posters are torn from the walls, even one of Pit's favorite posters was torn off. He possibly didn't care about anything anymore.

Worst of all, was on his messy desk. Palutena saw a photo they took earlier in the human world. They all had smiles on their faces. Dark Pit actually smirked instead of smiling. Close enough, he thinks. But this time... It looked different. Viridi was crossed off, Dark Pit was crossed out, and even the Goddess of Light herself was crossed off from the picture, leaving Pit on the photo, with his big smile on his face.

"This affected him that much?" Dark Pit asked. "I'd never thought he'd act like this at all... I guess that's how I became I think..."

The dark angel checked the drawers, while Palutena was staring at the crossed out photo. Dark Pit later found a note, along with his... laurel crown?

Dark Pit flipped open the note. Surprisingly, it was completely clear. Maybe Pit was able to write and read on his spare time... Couldn't say for sure. He read it over and over again, and... he realized what Pit was doing.

Palutena looked up at the avian. "Pittoo, where did you get that?" She looked at the laurel crown that was in his right hand. "And why are Pit's laurels there?"

Dark Pit blinked. "I think this... will answer your question." He handed over the note.

The Goddess of Light read the paper, and let the contents sink in...

_Dear 'Oh Goddess of Light' and 'Some other copy'_

_Our conversation on that mission you did, it really hurt my feelings. I'd never thought you'd say something like that! I was only doing my best! And if this is how you, and the others treat me... Then I guess I have no choice! I was always the one who was insulted all the time! I want respect! I should've thought of this sooner! All I have to say to you is..._

_Fuck you! Just Fuck you! As you can see I've run away and I'm never coming back! I don't think you would miss me... I'm just a useless angel who doesn't think! You'll be happy without me anyway... Being solo was the best thing that I've ever thought!_

_The Solo Angel,_

_Pit._

Palutena couldn't believe that his light angel can write such language. But now, they all realized that Pit has now left Skyworld and wandered in the Overworld. Who knew that he can be an independent angel.

Dark Pit sat down on Pit's bed thinking about where Pit could've gone too. The real question is... how? How did he get out of here without being noticed?

That was something the goddess and angel were thinking about.

* * *

Pit only took a few steps forward to his new life, but turned his head around. Pit was slowly regretting this decision. I mean, going out here in the forest with no help? Please... He felt so dependent.

"Maybe I should turn back..." Pit said to himself. "This is the worst idea I've come up with yet!"

He felt almost dead on with this decision; to stay here where he was, and hoped someone he'd know would come by, but just as he was about to accept it, his memoirs kicked in. He thought of the past actions... during that last mission.

_Ugh! How could you've not listened to Palutena, dweeb!_

_This is why I never liked you, Pit-Stain! You don't listen to me or your goddess!_

_I've made my decision clear, Pit... Since you can't listen to me by not following my orders, then I have no choice..._

_You are my servant... No longer..._

_No Longer..._

_Forever..._

Pit blinked as his mind flashed back to reality. He gave an angry look, and turned his back from the way he started. No way he's coming back over there, not after the way they treated him. He would totally flip them off if it was necessary. He progressed through the Overworld once again.

"I don't need Lady- er I mean Palutena!" He said, bluntly. Refusing to call her 'Lady' "They can be happy without me since I'm so useless! If she thinks that way, then I'm going to show her who's useless now! I'm surely going to get my revenge... On respect!"

"Revenge? Did you just say revenge?"

The light angel stopped. "Huh? Who said that?"

Pit moved forward slowly, taking deep breaths. It was surely his mind playing tricks on him. Nothing is strange around the forest.

Few minutes later, he realized it wasn't. A black circle surrounded him, which caused Pit to be a bit frantic.

"Okay! What is going on? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you!" The voice said again. The circle filled itself. Pit was about to run away! He knew something would happen at this point. But just as he was about to do so, a hand from the circle grabbed him by the leg, causing him to trip. The hand pulled him in as Pit flailed helplessly.

"Get away! Leave me alone!" He pleaded. The hand pulled him back into the circle, bringing the light angel to complete darkness as he was falling through it.

"Like I said. I'm not, going to hurt you!" It said again. Pit was slowly losing energy, but before he blacked out, he heard the last sentence from the voice.

"I just want to... Talk..."

* * *

Dark Pit had to admit it, he couldn't figure it out. How did Pit do it?

"How did Pit... Get down from Skyworld?" He asked Palutena. "The Lightning chariot is at Viridi's domain, and he can't fly... So what the hell?"

Three archer centurions heard the conversation while they were guarding inside Palutena's Temple. They entered Pit's room, with looks on their faces.

Palutena turned and faced the centurions. "What are you doing here? We're having a bit of a conversation here..."

A centurion dropped its bow. "You said something about the captain right? We know where he is!"

Palutena gasped. "Wait, how did you know where he is?"

"We know because... We were the ones that took the captain to the Overworld..."

"What?!"

"Pit said he was doing a little mission or some shit like that!" The second centurion said, while chilling on Pit's bed. "He said you guys gave him permission!"

"What and you believed him?!" Dark Pit snapped, finally responding. "You should have thought twice before you did it!"

"Now Now, Pittoo!" Palutena stopped. "Can you take us to him... Or rather.. Where you put him down at?"

The third centurion nodded. "Yeah... I can take you..." He faced the dark angel. "Pittoo?"

"Alright, centurion! You better take me to the right place! I'm going to find that angel, and pound him in the head for doing such a thing like that! Seriously!" He said bluntly.

He took everything he needed right away; His silver bow, a drink of the gods, and a few powers. He headed outside of the temple, and the three centurions once again grabbed the angel and sent him down to the Overworld, where they put Pit.

Lets hope there's luck...

* * *

Pit regained consciousness. He slowly stood up, but then fell to his knees. He feels pretty weak after that hand pulled him in to darkness. He looked around. Pit realized that he still sees complete darkness. No matter where he looked, it's just pitch black... Everywhere...

"Oh good... You're awake!" The voice echoed in its ears. Pit's vision blurred, unable to see the silhouette before him, but he can hear him clearly. He opened his mouth in response.

"Who? Wh-Who are you?" His voice became a bit hoarse as he slowly stood up.

"Oh don't tell you've forgotten your old friend, Pitty Pat!"

Pit knew exactly what that voice was. "H-Hades!"

"The one and only!" He replied, grinning. The light angel couldn't believe it. Hades was still alive? But... How?

"I defeated you!" He called out. "Why are you still here? ALIVE even!"

"That's really the least of your concern..." Hades replied. "Now on to the point... You said you wanted revenge... Am I correct?"

"Well... Yeah but-"

"Well good! Because I'm doing the same thing as well! Why don't you and I work together? Maybe you'll be able to join my army if you'd wish..."

Pit scoffed. "Pfffft! Please... I'm a solo angel, Hades! I don't work for anyone! Even if it means you're doing the same thing!" He crossed his arms. "Unless..."

Hades raised a brow. "Unless what?"

He turned his head to him. "Unless if it's a plan that sounds a bit... Interesting! If it's not, then I'm not interested! What've you got for this so-called 'plan'?"

"Oh... You're going to love this!" The voice inched closer to Pit's ear, telling him the plan. The angel smiled mischievously, as if it were perfect.

"Yes!"

* * *

**What? WHAAAAAT?! You did what?!**

**Pit: Hehe... You're a fangirl! Well... Now you're an ex-fangirl!**

**Shut up! Just Shut up! Don't talk about my fangirl life! It's a disgrace! I'm done! I can't do this anymore! *slams the door***

**Pit: ... Maybe I'll tell you all about Kirby's fangirl life! Wouldn't that be fun, Kirby?**

**Screw you, light angel! I can hear you!**


	3. Chapter 2: I won't forgive you, my Lady

**Well... I'm back to doing this! Even though my mind is feeling fuzzy with the idea of finishing this story... I dunno...**

**Pit: I swear, KirbyL if you're thinking about discontinuing this...**

**What? I never said that!**

**Dark Pit: You'd probably will think about that! You know how it starts and how it ends! It's a lot of work to finish this thing!**

**Alright, alright you guys... I'll finish it!**

**Dark Pit: That's better! Enjoy, Viewers! Oh... And KirbyL, Pit told me that you were once a Pit x Dark Pit fan. That is freaking gross!**

**What?! Pit! You told him?!**

**Pit: Sorry! It sort of slipped out!**

**...Why? Just- WHY?!**

* * *

"So... If that's the plan, then how am I supposed to get back to Skyworld?" Pit asked, knowing that he can't actually fly. He was still pissed that he couldn't though...

"It's rather simple, Pitty Pat." The Lord of the Underworld answered, crossing his ghost arms. "I'll use my own Power of Flight to get you right back up there!"

"You can do that? Man... I wish I was a god..."

"Don't be jealous, Pit. Shall we go?"

Pit nodded in agreement. "Of course!"

With said, The black circle reopened and Pit popped out of it. He was back to the Overworld after his talk with Hades. The light angel held up and put on his new laurel crown. It was black instead of yellow. It's time, he thought. Time to get his revenge, and see how she would like it. No regrets whatsoever within the light angel's body.

Just when Pit was about to move forward, something came out of the sky. At first he saw a black feather drop down, but as soon as he looked up, he saw three centurions and an angel coming down. Pit gasped. It was his dark twin. He must've used his connection to find him. Of course Palutena would use him, because that angel is just the same thing as he is: another Pit.

This angel can actually blow his cover... a lot!

Thinking fast, Pit tried to block the connection as best he could (if that were even possible). With no detection, he ran out of the forest into an open field. It was filled with nice breezes, flowers, pretty much anything that used to make him feel calm and happy in some way. Man, he can see That First Town from here.

But now wasn't the time to think about that now... Hades enabled the Power of Flight to Pit, and the light angel took off to the skies as a pink flash of light without being noticed. Though... a few humans saw that, but that wasn't important.

"You know, Pitty..." Hades chimed in, controlling the flight to Skyworld. "What made you want to do this anyway? I thought you liked Pretty Palutena..."

"I used to, Lord Hades, but now I don't!" Pit answered coldly. "I once failed a mission, and Palutena didn't want me anymore because I screwed up that badly! I felt... so useless after that and I didn't know what to do..."

"Oh... And what was that mission about?" He questioned. He was curious about what Pit did that made his goddess so... Atrocious!

Pit rolled his eyes. "Hades..."

The God then groaned. "Alright, Fine! Now let's get back to the main thing we were supposed to be doing."

The Power of Flight turned off as Pit arrived at the back of Palutena's Temple. He had to make sure that his goddess wasn't around to see him, even centurions. Those guys can blow his cover really easily. They patrol around the entire land! With his ability to be really good at stealth, he went through a window in the back of the temple and went into one of Palutena's rooms that were off limits to him. He didn't care if he broke that at this point. He isn't Palutena's angel anymore.

He got everything he needed. He has his Palutena bow, a few drink of the gods, and the Pegasus wings which were finally fixed by Dyntos. Though he did think of bringing the other two sacred treasures with him, but he decided not to for some reason. He turned away from it, holding his things including the Pegasus Wings and went out.

Now... He needed to find Palutena. That all knowing brat goddess, he thought, and get what he was wanting from her.

Pit ran to the top of the temple, standing on top of a Palutena statue. it was a great sight to see from here when he was dumb, but he wasn't anymore. He needed this to locate the goddess of light. When his vision wasn't deceiving him, he saw a green haired figure in the distance. More like, she was close by like a few yards away. That's her, he thought as he jumped down and went back inside.

Pit went to the exit that was the closest to his master. Once he was close enough to the preoccupied lady, he approached the goddess slowly.

He spoke out. "Lady... Palutena?"

The goddess noticed who that voice was. She turned around. It was Pit! Her angel, that's back here in Skyworld. The goddess smiled as she hugged Pit tightly.

"Pit!" She responded, running up to him and giving a big hug, not noticing that his laurel crown was different than usual. "I'm so glad you're back! I'm so sorry about what I said. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... I forgive you, Lady Palutena!" He lied. "I'm sorry too... for taking off earlier..."

Pit smiled. He can't believe that Palutena was really falling for this. Who knew she can be the gullible one? She... may be a bit naive. Heh... Maybe she really is! After his thoughts on what just happened at the moment, he heard another sound of footsteps, which made the goddess break the hug.

"Pit? I can't believe you're here... Pittoo was looking for you."

It was Viridi. Fully aware that Pit was back where he belonged. Odd though. Something seems fishy about the whole thing... Mostly, about their beloved angel being back here for some reason. There was that black laurel crown that bugged her somewhat, but she couldn't understand why... Viridi shook her head. Nah... She'll think about it later. Well... I guess that means she would have to call back the dark angel. Pit waved to her as a response.

"Good to see you, Viridi" He lied again. On the outside, he seemed so happy to see his friends again, but on the inside, he really didn't want to see their little faces ever... "Now that everything is you know... uh... straightened out, I kinda want to have a talk with Lady Palutena." He looked at the goddess with a pretend, happy expression.

"Oh..." Palutena responded. "Right... About the whole thing about the last mission." She walked into the temple and Pit followed. Viridi just watched them. She thought of something that kinda bothered her... Nah... It's probably not important to her. Or so she'd thought.

The goddess and angel arrived in Pit's room, all clean and tidy. Huh... I guess she cleaned up the mess he did from the frustration he had. Pit gave a smirk as he walked inside. Finally... Some alone time with his precious Palutena. And when he means alone time, he meant...

"Now, Pit..." Palutena started, unaware that her angel locked the door when he went in. "About that comment I said once..."

"You don't need to say anything, Lady Palutena..." Pit responded, getting a handful of dust given by Hades. "I just want to do... a little..."

He lunged at the goddess, knocking her onto her bed. He shoved the handful of dust at her face. Palutena struggled, but then suddenly her vision blurred. She then stared at Pit. He had an evil grin across his face, showing the lust inside of him.

"Did you really think I would forgive you that easily?!"

"Pit..."

Palutena's eyes fluttered. She's really tired. What was in that dust anyway? Where did he even get that from? She'll never know now... Before she blacked out entirely, she heard Pit say one last sentence.

"I will never forgive you... Palutena..."

* * *

Well, Dark Pit was still looking for Pit... the hard way. The light angel must've broke off the connection, so that he wouldn't find him. Dark Pit's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why he blocked that connection. More importantly, how the fuck did he do that in the first place? It wasn't like last time when he took off somewhere (That's in another fanfiction I wrote). He still knows he's out there somewhere... But where? Where would he even start?

Before Dark Pit figured that out, a high pitch voice chimed in.

"Pittoo? Are you there?"

Oh great... It's his bossy little goddess again. "Yeah, yeah!" He answered. "What do you want? I have some things to deal with! I'm looking for Pit-Stain right now!"

_Geez... Cold as always. _Viridi thought. "Anyway... You don't need to search actually... Pit is already here back in Skyworld. I'll send you back!"

Dark Pit was at a loss for words on that note. Wow... Seriously? Pit is back home? That's an absolute relief to Dark Pit as he was beamed back to Palutena's Temple, a little happy but mostly confused at this point.

He was then beamed back to Skyworld. Not in Palutena's Temple. More like in front of the entire thing altogether. The dark angel sat at the edge of the island, staring at the sky. It was evening, and he needed some time to chill out. But something caught his mind... Something about Pit. He couldn't get his finger on it... And he doesn't know why...

Viridi caught it. She felt the same way too. About Pit. I mean... There were a lot of reasons in her mind as to why Pit suddenly came back somehow, and she decided to share them with the dark angel. The Goddess of Nature sat next to the dark angel, and he looked at her in response.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. "Pit is back... Shouldn't you be happy or something?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah... But isn't it a bit weird that Pit got back here on his own? How did he do that? I mean... he can't fly so... what the heck? Did he use the Lightning Chariot to get back?"

"Impossible!" The goddess answered. "The Lightning Chariot is back at my domain, though I do feel a little bad since Pit was technically the owner of it not me. I mean, he was the one who defeated the Chariot Master. Maybe I should ask him if he wants Phos and Lux back, but that's not important!"

"Yeah..." The dark angel continued, ignoring her sudden tangent. "As I was saying, You know Pit-stain and I can't fly right? If that was the case then, how did he get back up there in the first place. The only way up there was to get beamed or fly, but he can't exactly do that. So... yeah!"

"You've got a point there..." She admitted. "Yeah... How did Pit actually do it?"

"Maybe we should ask him... He's the only one who knows... Where is he anyway?" Dark Pit asked, looking around the area to see no sight of his light twin.

"Palutena was having a little conversation in Pit's room." Viridi answered. "It's been a while... Lets see what's the hold up."

The goddess of nature stood up and went inside the Temple. Dark Pit followed her. Down the hallways to the location of Pit's room. They both arrived on the spot, though something felt different as they both heard no conversation between the light angel and goddess. Viridi knocked on the door. There was no response, except a laugh that sounded like... Pit? Wait a minute, what? What's going on in there?

Dark Pit tried to turn the knob. It was locked. He assumed his light side locked the door when he went in after his goddess. No matter how muCh he tried to get in there, the door wouldn't budge. He tried everything, banging, twisting the known hard enough. He even tried breaking down the door. It didn't budge. He then later facepalmed when Viridi pulled out some paperclips and used them to lock pick the door. It worked as it made a nice click, and Dark Pit slammed open the door. Possibly leaving a dent in the wall after a the knob collided with it.

They gasped at what they saw. Palutena unconscious on Pit's bed and Pit himself stabbing her in the chest with his bow and yanked it right out. On the blade, it was holding a green ball of light, along with a similar symbol. They both knew what it was right off the bat. Palutena's soul! What's he doing with that?! More importantly, WHY?!

"Pit?!" They both shouted.

Pit immediately turned to the side. He gasped. It was Dark Pit and Viridi! They somehow got in?! How did that happen? He assumed that those two saw the whole thing. This can be a problem.

"Uh... Hey guys!" Pit sweatdropped, knowing that his cover was blown from just that. "I um... This isn't it... uh... oh boy!"

The light angel couldn't think of something to say to after what those two shits saw right in front of them. He didn't want start an argument verbally. He feared that he was getting the same reaction he did when he came back from that last mission. The light angel had to keep calm and do something! Thinking fast, Pit broke the window with his bow and activated the Pegasus wings, and took off.

The dark angel tried to catch him before his twin got off the ground and flying, but he missed... Barely! Pit panted from that as he controlled his flight to the destination he wanted to go. Dark Pit grunted as he turned around to see a shocked Viridi, clearly seeing the action that was happening.

"Viridi! We have to follow them!" Dark Pit shouted to her. The goddess snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the angel. She nodded.

"My thoughts exactly!" She replied as she snapped her fingers, enabling the Power of Flight. Dark Pit grabbed his silver bow and jumped out the window to find his troublemaking twin, angry and confused at some points.

Night fell so fast. It was a good thing to the dark angel. Dark Pit can find him easily, since the soul gave out a bright glow (and of course, the color purple from the Pegasus Wings). He saw where it was going, and Viridi quickly guided him there. He didn't know where Pit was going, until they ran out of dry land.

Pit was going into a black fog in the distance from the sparkling sea. Dark Pit had to stop him right there. He assumed that's where his twin was headed for. He had to stop him. Now. He shot an arrow at Pit's leg. Said angel dropped the sparkling soul and clutching his wound. It wasn't that deep, but it sure burns a lot. The dark angel caught the soul that was falling, and went the other way.

"You little-" Pit groused, knowing that he didn't actually get away from his snarky doppelgänger at all. He needed that soul back, and nothing would stop that angel right there. He flew so fast and did a melee attack. He snatched the soul back, but before he could make his escape in flying to the direction he was going, Dark Pit grabbed his tunic and pinned him on the edge of land.

"And just what do you think you're doing with Palutena's soul?" Dark Pit asked, loudly and confused to why his twin was doing all of this. "Why are you even doing this?"

Pit's response was that he gave a sharp glare knee kicked him right in the crotch, causing the dark angel to free him, and of course seeing his other half scrunching his face as the pain kept going. Pit then grabbed and held Palutena's soul, and glared at his twin once again.

"What would you want to know?" Pit asked, coldly. "Why don't you just leave me alone! You don't need me! You even said so yourself!"

Dark Pit was not having this. He slowly let go of his searing pain and shot a glare at the now edgy light angel. "Pit! You have to come home! Palutena, Viridi, and even I regretted what we've said, and we wanted to fix it! Even if we said all of those things, we still think you're great! Honest! Pit... We really want you to reconsider this... We really do... So please..."

As much as the dark angel hated to beg like this, it was worth it! Pit needs to stop and think about what he was doing. Dark Pit gave a surprised look when for a second, Pit's persona changed into his normal, dorky personality. Like he was slowly regretting about me what he was even doing, but then just as Dark Pit was about to feel hope, the light angel shook it off as he was about to grab another handful of dust from his other folds of his tunic.

"You know what?" Pit asked, holding out a handful of dust. It was a different color than the one he used to knock Palutena out cold. "This is what you deserve!" He shouted meaningfully. With great aim he has, the dust collided with the dark angel's wings. The green glow was gone; it disabled the Power of Flight. Dark Pit crashed into part of the dry land.

He blacked out.

* * *

**Pit: In case if you're wondering, KirbyL left the A/N for awhile, because of me telling Pittoo that she was once a fangirl.**

**Dark Pit: I'm glad she isn't... It's just... Ugh...**

***Door opens* I'm done with you all! No more with the you know what! Got it?**

**Pit: Heh... Got it... Reviews are appreciated... FLAME ON!**

**Dark Pit: Tch. Let's go play on your Wii U...**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge or Your Friends?

**Pit: Is she out cold?**

**Dark Pit: *sigh* I guess this is what happens when she's too outraged.**

**Pit: Since she's like this... *pulls out her journal***

**Dark Pit: Are you fucking serious, Pit?**

**Pit: Heh... Care to join?**

**Dark Pit: I'll get the paper bags...**

* * *

Morning had just arrived...

Not that Dark Pit would know. I mean he blacked for like oh I dunno... EVER! Since Pit attacked him with that dust thing, he blacked out for the whole entire night.

Dark Pit's vision blurred. He heard the sound of water falling. He must've crashed behind the waterfall after that unexpected attack. He slowly sat up, thinking about his past actions with his twin.

"Pit..." Was all he could say.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Said a high pitch voice. "I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Great. Here comes the edgy face. "Anyway, where did Pit go?"

"Why, he went to the back fog!" She answered. "I didn't think you needed to be told that!"

The dark angel stood up slowly. That crash landing really did a number on him. He walked down from the waterfall and sat down at the edge of land, staring at the black fog.

"Viridi..." Dark Pit started. "Do you ever think that idiot will ever come back to his old self?"

"I dunno... It's very unlikely. Thing is, I didn't think that this affected him that much. I guess he takes things seriously don't you think?"

Dark Pit nodded slightly, remaining silent. Later, he sighed. "You know... None of this would've happened if we weren't such a bitch to him! I guess we both feel ashamed, especially Palutena."

Viridi admitted it. She regretted everything she said to the light angel. Pit changed drastically! Dark Pit and herself need to fix this if Pit was going to be happy like he normally does.

"We have to stop him! We've got no choice!" Viridi called out.

"My thoughts exactly!" Dark Pit added. He stood up and stretched his wings. "So, are you going to enable the Power of Flight?"

"Uh..." Viridi noticed. "Yeah... see? Here's the problem! When Pit attacked you with that dust of his, it disabled the Power of Flight. In case you haven't noticed, you got blue spores all over your wings."

Dark Pit looked behind him. Viridi was right. He does have tiny blue dots all over him, but does it matter?

"I don't think those could be washed off." Viridi thought about it. "So I can't do anything; I can't enable the Power of Flight to you!"

"What?"

"Sorry, Pittoo! There's nothing I can do! There's gotta be some way you can make it through the ocean into the black fog."

Well there's a shocker! Few minutes into the day and now you can't fly anymore. That's just great! Dark Pit looked up in the sky. "Well? Do you have any ideas, sassy?"

Viridi groused. Is he insulting her? Whatever! Right now, they need to find a way there. The goddess looked at Dark Pit's silver bow. She realized something when her eyes were locked onto it.

"Well... You have those... Powers of yours you've imputed on that bow." She said. "Perhaps there's something that can be useful."

Dark Pit picked up his bow. Powers huh? He barely uses those in regular missions, but he uses them a lot in Light vs. Dark. I guess there could be some use to it. He scrolled through all of his powers until something caught his eye.

He found the power that just might work.

* * *

After flying through the fog, it lead Pit immediate to a blue wasteland. It's the City of Souls; the place where extra souls come from, and also the place where he got his wings back. Pit looked around, holding Palutena's soul in his hands. He saw Reapers, Ornes, Reapettes flying around, and a bunch of other Underworld troops.

The light angel flew to the tallest crystal there is. Once he got there, he called out for Hades.

"Hello? Hades? Are you in here?"

The Lord responded. He showed up right in front of the light angel. He saw Pit holding a green ball of light that made him immediately smile.

"I... I got the soul you wanted!" Pit held out the green ball of light.

Hades smiled. "I'm impressed, Pitty Pat! I thought it was going to be hard for you to hurt your dear goddess."

"It would've been!" Pit admitted as Hades took the soul out of his hands. "If she wasn't such a bitch to me!"

"Agreed." Hades admitted. "You're one revenge fly aren't you?

Pit smiled. "So... What are you going to do with it? Eat it?"

Hades shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no! Though it does look tempting to eat. But... I don't think I would get much of her power by just eating it. Any ideas, Pit?"

"I'll figure out a way!" He offered. "I'd doing anything, if I'm going to get my revenge!"

"Well then... I guess this feels easier to you! Knowing that you're going to hurt your precious Pretty Palutena!"

Pit turned his back on him, giving a grunt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to find a way to bring Palutena's power to you!" Just as he was dead set, ready to charge up his wings and fly away, Hades suddenly stopped him. Pit turned around and raised a brow. What does this god want now?

"Since you're here and all..." Hades started. "I just wanted to say that it's not to late..."

Pit was suddenly confused now. "Too late? Too late for what?"

Hades was astonished. Pit forgotten about this already? I mean he did mention about it when he met him again. "Too late to join the Underworld Army of course! I mean my troops could use a bit more training. I mean, you train those weaklings in Palutena's army remember?"

Pit once again scoffed. "Tch. Are you kidding me? Don't make me laugh!"

The Lord of the Underworld raised a brow. "Hm? Did I say something funny?"

"Remember what I said about being a solo angel? Well I still am! And there's NO. FUCKING. WAY. that I'm joining you're little group! Don't even try asking me that again!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm only doing this JUST so I can get my revenge! After that, you won't be seeing my little face again! Got it?!"

"Oh?" Hades was surprised that he could say such words to a god. Pit didn't even care! He just wanted to be blunt to Hades. He didn't want to join the army, and was dead set on that! Hades smirked and raised a hand.

"If you're a so-called 'Solo Angel' then where will you end up? I mean seriously. Deep down, I think you still feel so dependent without any guidance! You can't join That First Town because those humans would recognize you in an instant. If you come here you will always be hidden and no one would ever think to look for you!"

Even though it felt like Pit was insulted, which it was, Hades did have a point. If he went to the town, Magnus and Gaol might probably recognize him, even if it's been a while. If he went to the forest, he'd probably end up dead since a lot of creatures want to kill him for food, even if Pit fought them. If he ended up in an army then he won't be classified as solo, obviously. What should he do now once it's all over?

Once he figured that out he once again turned his back on the Lord. "Alright! I guess I could stay here..."

"Really?" Hades asked. "Does that mean you're joining."

Pit sharply turned his head and gave him a glare. "Did I ever mentioned that?! I said I could stay here... for a while! Once it's done, I'll figure out the rest once I leave." He raised a hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

"And what happens if I don't accept it?"

Pit rolled his eyes. Are you freaking kidding me right now? "No Deal! Then I won't find a way to give power to you! Which is it already!? I'm losing my patience here!"

Hades sighed and reluctantly shook hands with the light angel. "Deal."

"Why thank you, Hades!" Pit winked. "Now... Before I go, where are the other gods and commanders?"

"They're all revived! They're at the second tallest Pillar! Medusa won't even listen to me, but that doesn't matter! Go see them if you want, but I want you back here if you found a way to bring Palutena's power of me. Do I make myself clear?"

Pit ignored that last sentence. "I'll find a way Hades... I'll see you later!"

And with that, Pit charged up his wings and flew away. Hades smirked as he saw the purple light trailed. He couldn't believe this guy is doing this. Hades gave out a laugh. What sort of thing does he want from him?

* * *

Once Dark Pit jumped through the fog, he faceplanted on the cold, hard ground. He raised his head up, smiling.

"Yes..." He said. "We're finally... here!"

"Good riddance!" Viridi complained. "I was tired of hearing your voice! You were sounding like Pit for a couple of minutes!"

The dark angel stood up to his knees. "Oh shut up! I was having fun running on water!" He crossed his arms and turned his head away. "I'm not Pit, you know..."

"_Right..._" Viridi said sarcastically. "Now let's get back to the point! Look where we are, Dark Pit! Remember this place?"

Dark Pit nodded. He remembered this; He always did. The conversation he had with the gods, the arguments, facts while fighting. All of that just to save his twin. Those times during the Uprising. He never forgotten that.

"Okay! We're here because of Pit!" Viridi insisted. "Now we just have to find him! See him anywhere?"

The avian looked around. He immediately found him. Once he saw that purple glow, he knew it was Pit. And it seems that he's heading for that tall pillar. It seemed far away if you're not flying. Dark Pit could walk, but he knew that could take a lot of time. Pit would probably leave even if he made it to the top. The only fast way to get up there is...

"Oh no... You're not saying-"

"Yeah! You're doing this!"

Dark Pit groaned and broke the fourth wall. "Damn you, KirbyLuigi!"

* * *

Pit flew into the hole that was on the pillar. This crystal had a spiral staircase. Huh? Using human technology aren't they? Pit went down the stairs. If this is where Hades said they'd be, they should be here.

Once he came to the end of the stairs, he saw them all. Hewdraw, Medusa, Thanatos, even Pandora that's in her Amazon form. Pit didn't know that she even had that form. Once Pit took one step off the stairs, it suddenly caused all of them to stop talking and turn their heads to the light angel. Jeez! How sharp are their ears?

"Oh hey! It's that angel kid again!" Thanatos said.

"And just what do you think you're doing here!?" Medusa asked angrily.

"Another fight huh? Can't you give me a break?" Pandora complained.

Yikes... They do not seem happy to see this little angel. Pit just merely shrugged. There's a reason why he came here anyway; to see them. He didn't care if they were mean to him.

"Okay, look! I'm not going to attack you, alright? I'm staying here for at least a day." He explained. "So, you can trust me! I'm kinda part of this army now..."

"Hm?" Pandora was confused. "What happened about your undying love and loyalty with Palutena? I don't trust this..."

Pit was being blunt on this one. "I left her and took her soul as a plan to take on Skyworld with Hades! I think you should join us! It'd be more fun that way!"

"Hades did inform us about raiding Skyworld." One of Hewdraw's heads spoke out. "But i didn't think you'd be coming alive for the ride..."

"I know! Shocking isn't it! Once that's over, I'll be leaving shortly... Where? Well, anywhere!"

"Okay!" Thanatos called out. "This is going to get pretty interesting! Even though you are a temporary commander for the army."

"I'm glad you used the word 'temporary'" He reminded. _I'm not going to stay here with these freaks._

"You should be prepared once we start invading! But anyway..." Pit turned to the exit. "I'd better go... I gotta find a way to bring Palutena's power to Hades."

Medusa then stopped him. "Wait..."

Pit turned around from that intervention. "Yes, Medusa?"

"Well... Why don't you just stay here with us?" She offered. "I think you should relax a bit before you go back to your little errand."

At first, Pit would refuse to this. But after a lot of thinking, it's probably not a bad idea. He was overworking a bit with this plan. And his wings are slightly aching from all that flying...

"Okay... I do need a break anyway." Pit walked over to them and sat right next to Pandora. Even if Pandora was hot, Pit is not into her... yet.

"So tell me, Pit." Pandora started. "What happened in the beginning? Like... How it all started."

The light angel put a hand over his head. "Oh boy..."

* * *

After a few powers of using Super Speed just to get up that tall, crystal pillar, Dark Pit finally made it! His legs were seriously aching from all of that running. And it just had to be tall!

"I sense that Pit should be around in there somewhere..." Viridi said. "Let's go!"

Dark Pit agreed. Once he took one step, his leg ached horribly. He had to resist. He is not crawling in front of his twin when he gets in there. Instead, he used railings to balance himself so that he doesn't roll down the stairs if he trips. And he always wondered why there are railings in a crystal pillar.

Once he got halfway, he stopped. Someone else was in there. Practically a bunch of him talking at the same time. Dark Pit let out his ear. He may not see it, but he can hear the conversation.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I needed this..." That sounded like Pit. What's he talking about. "I just... I hate myself now! I tried doing my best! But no matter what I always mess up... And it came to the part where... All my loved ones went all out on me..."

Dark Pit frowned. He felt so bad now. He understands Pit's pain. Dark Pit knew he didn't mean any of it. So did Palutena and Viridi. When he became like this... They wanted to fix it. But in Pit's condition, he felt as if he never wanted them anymore.

"That's when I hated them. Hades found me once I took off..." Pit trailed off. "I was planning to get my revenge on them. I reluctantly worked with Hades because he said he was doing the exact same thing. That's how I flew back to Skyworld to take Palutena's soul..."

Dark Pit finally found out how he got back there in Skyworld. Hades took him back there using the Power of Flight. And that's why he realized why he came back; he wanted to take Palutena's soul.

"Afterwards, Pittoo found me..." Great. He's mentioning him. "He said he was sorry and all but... I didn't care! They're just saying that just so they can have the soul back! They don't care about me... right?"

Dark Pit shook his head. He knew that wasn't true. He still likes him, even if he is annoying. Plus, he wasn't here just to get the soul back... (Viridi and Palutena included)

He was here for Pit...

Dark Pit decided that he had enough of hearing the conversation. It makes him feel so bad. He gripped his silver bow tightly and took a step forward. Bad idea. Something clicked. It sent him in the air for a few seconds. There was a loud bang. When he opened his eyes, he was in an angel sized birdcage.

Viridi noticed what happened just now. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. "Oh great. Like you were any help."

After that large bang, the gods, commanders, Pit included heard that. What's going on back there? Was it a break in the crystal pillar of something?

"Well..." Medusa said. "I guess someone set off a trap."

Pandora rubbed her head. "Weird that you didn't set off any of them! Well... I guess we shall see who it is."

Everyone agreed. They all stood up and went up the stairs. There were so many traps Pandora placed. How come Pit didn't set off any of them? Once they got halfway up, there was a birdcage. It contained an angel that Pit could possibly not forget.

Pit stepped forward and turned the birdcage around. Dark Pit looked up, seeing the smirk on Pit's face.

"Oh... It's you!" Pit said, not surprised. "I was hoping you'd be here... Trying to bring me back and all..."

"Wait how did you-" Viridi cut in.

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped. "It's too obvious! I'm never coming back after all you've said to me! I hate you! ALL OF YOU! Even if I did trust you, you would just take the soul and leave me behind or some shit like that! Well screw you!"

Dark Pit just exploded. "PIT, NONE OF THAT IS TRUE, OKAY!?"

Pit stopped. "Wh-What?"

"I said, none of that is true... We didn't mean what we said! We all still like you! We really do! It's just-" He sighed. And for the first time, he actually shed a tear. "We want to back... Just reconsider this... Please..."

Pit frowned. He was doing all of this... including Viridi just to bring him back? Pit started feeling bad about everything. But... what's more important? Revenge... or your friends? Pit was caught in the middle. He didn't know what to do.

Dark Pit looked up at his twin, with a stern expression. That one tear still flowing down. "Pit?"

Pit looked up. He had an angered expression on his face. He didn't accept this! Pit knew this was all a trick just to get him back as always!

"I don't need you, Pittoo!"

"Pit I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled at him, which caused the dark angel to back up a little. "I don't give a shit about what you think! I'm never going back, and that's final! Now just get out of my sight, you fucking dark clone!"

Dark Pit's eyes widened. It wasn't wise to remind him that he was a clone of Pit. He growled and banged on the birdcage. "When I get my hands on you! You're going to regret it!"

Pit smirked. "You can't do anything! You're behind bars!" He looked up to Pandora. "I'm sure you would like something to do with him... Won't you, Pandora."

Dark Pit totally called it. He knew he'd chose Pandora to take care of him. Pandora took a step forward and rubbed Pit's hair. "Yeah... I'll take care of him! In the meantime, you're breaks over, Pit! You know what to do."

Pit nodded. "Yes, Pandora!" He charged up his wings and took off. The rest went in other directions because they had something else to do, leaving Pandora alone with Dark Pit.

"Well then! This is going to be fun!" She said as she unhooked the cage and dragged him downward. "Let's see the consequences if you don't follow MY rules!"

Dark Pit looked behind him to see a purple light slowly fading away. "This might not end well." He said, as Pandora dragged the cage away from the light.__

* * *

**Pit: Seriously? She wrote this in here?**

**Dark Pit: *coughing* Why does shipping make me want to hurl?**

***sputter* Wha? What... What happened?**

**Pit: *notices KirbyL* Oh shit! Pittoo! She's awake!**

**Dark Pit: What!?**

**Hey... Is that my... MY JOURNAL!?**

**Dark Pit: Oh fuck!**

**PIT! GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!**

**Pit: Heh! If you want it! Just try and catch me! Oh... Reviews are appreciated. FLAME ON! *runs off***

***goes after him* This is why I don't want you touching my stuff!**

**Dark Pit: *sigh* guess I'll have to help those two again. Later!**


	5. Chapter 4: Understanding and Apology

**Dark Pit: Break it up! I'm sick and tired of doing this!**

**Pit: No! I'm reading this! All of it!**

**Don't you dare! I have half a mind to burn you and that journal to the ground!**

**Dark Pit: *sigh* Enjoy, viewers! Good thing I tied them up to the walls using permanent mouth tape.**

***realizes in disbelief* YOU DID WHAT!?**

* * *

Pandora set the cage down. Dark Pit remained in the exact same position: knees pulled close to his chest, arms wrapped around it. Right now, he didn't even want to talk. He was just astonished that Pit turned on him, even if he tried to convince him. So for now... He remained silent. Not a single muscle twitched either.

"It's been a while, Dark Pit..." Pandora finally spoke. "I still cannot believe that you turned on me! Your light side seems to follow us and obey! That should've been you!"

Dark Pit remembered. He was created to serve Pandora, but it backfired pretty fast. Thanks to Pit, he became an independent little angel. If that never happened and was created with no flaws, then yeah! He would never be friends with him.

The avian looked up at that hot, sexy goddess. Even if she's hot, Dark Pit will always see her as a ball of vapor. And one annoying one too. He narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to anyway, not what he had witnessed about his twin.

"Still giving the silent treatment huh?" Well... What does it look like? Dark Pit didn't think she would ask that question, when he is clearly remaining silent at all times. Wasn't that a bit obvious?

Dark Pit just put his head down. He's not going to talk to his creator. For now, he just wanted that bitch to shut up, get out of his sight, and leave him alone.

"Well then... Since you don't have any last words... I'll let you stay alive in that birdcage for a little longer... But you should know... I'll remove you from existence anytime soon! No one will be able to save you! Pit won't ever think that after they way you treated him! So you should just give it up and accept your fate!"

Dark Pit can't believe he's saying this but... she's right! Viridi can't do anything, Pit's gone completely angry, and he himself can't fly because these spores are causing Viridi to not enable the power of flight! He might as well accept the fact that he's completely fucking dead! It's all over for him once this execution begins!

"Enjoy your short life in that cage!" Great! That's just wonderful! "But for now... I have to do some hard work and determination to feed up those gods and commanders!"

* * *

After that conversation Pit had with his clone, he couldn't believe Dark Pit wanted him back on this time! I mean, come on! He and his goddess friends should've done that sooner! If they had, then hell yeah! He would come back! But now at this time, he will refuse! Refuse every single thing that dark angel offered. Even if that guy got emotional, which he rarely does.

Okay, this is seriously pissing Pit off! He just wanted to punch something as he was flying! He did. He zoomed to a crystal pillar and went out on a rampage to just hit it with his fists with all he got! Once it was all out, the pillar cracked. Later it shattered into smaller pieces. Pit was a bit surprised that he could do that! Who knew anger was such a powerful thing!

Pit flew down to the shattered crystals. He picked up one or maybe two at least. It was shiny and blue. It gave off a glow. He assumed that this is where the souls go into. That's when he realized that... This could work! If he can fuse Palutena's soul into this, then maybe you'll gain her powers! Pit shrugged. It was pure fifty-fifty. But it was worth a shot!

Pit charged up the Pegasus Wings and zoomed off, leaving a purple trail behind. He felt the wind blowing in his face. He's flying way too fast. Too fast that he crashed into the tallest pillar. The pillar where the Lord Hades is. That's gonna cost Pit. Knowing that there's now a hole in the pillar, along with some shattered crystals stuck in his hair.

"That's one way to get in here..." Hades said. "You know that's gonna cost you a lot, you know..."

"Yeah, Whatever!" Pit said as he stood up swiped all the debris off. "Anyway... I found a way to bring Palutena's power to you!"

"...You do?" Wow... Hades didn't know that Pit actually can figure it out. Who knew he can be a bit smart. But he still thinks that light angel was dependent for some reason.

"I'm telling you, Hades! It's going to work! Bring me Palutena's soul!" Hades obeyed. He gave the green ball of light to the stern light angel. Pit looked down at his tunic and removed his brown belt. That caused his whole tunic to droop and fall apart; that red medallion can't hold the tunic together alone. It left him with his dark blue tank top, shorts, and his accessories he had around his body. Even his sandals.

Hades snickered. So that's what Pit looked like without that white tunic of his. Pit looked up when he was finally done tying the crystal to the belt. "What?" Hades pointed at what he now looks like. Pit blushed at Hades when he realized that his tunic fell off and he didn't notice. It made the god laugh even more, now that the light angel's face was bright red. Pit picked up his white tunic and gave out the face again, still blushing.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Pit snapped. "How else would I tie this thing?! I don't think you would think of anything better! I'll have you know that I am beautiful without my outer tunic! What's the deal with tank tops and shorts huh?! It doesn't make me feel different now does it?! So stop your laughing and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Hades laughter ceased. He cannot believe that Pit could say such outbursts like that! Pit didn't care if he said something bad, that angel would say anything if that God wouldn't just zip it.

Pit's blush faded. He took Palutena's soul and fused it with the crystal. It shines brightly; a green light surrounding it. Pit flew and clipped the crystal onto Hades.

"Alright! This should work! It was going to be a... necklace..." Pit trailed off. Arms put behind him. "But it's a bracelet in your perspective! So... Yeah! Do you feel anything?"

Hades raised a hand. Light came out and flew to the air. It spawned a centurion. Heck even the powers Palutena uses when Pit was fighting her during the uprising was there in him too. The God smiled. This was exactly what he was looking for. Thanks to Pit and his freaky ideas he thought of.

Pit smiled to see Hades like this. It worked! It really worked! Afterwards Pit's smile faded away. He forgot to tell Hades something about souls (Keep in mind that it's made up and not a real fact!)

"Uh... Hades! I forgot to tell you that-"

"Not now, Pitty Pat!" He cut in. "I'm too busy feeling this power!"

Pit put his hand down. He shrugged. I guess Hades doesn't need to know about that fact. After all! He's been with souls all the time! So why should he?

"Well..." Pit started. "I guess we'll start the invading pretty soon!" He charged up his wings. "I'll just get myself ready!"

"Oh no, Pit!" Hades stopped. "I need you to stay here!"

Pit turned around and raised a brow. "Uh... Why?"

Hades gave out a laugh. He snapped his fingers. A flash of light surrounded Pit. Pit yelped and closed his eyes. It's too bright! When the light faded, Pit opened them to see that he was birdcaged. Pit looked up with anger and banged on the bars!

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!" He demanded.

Hades laughed. "Remember, Pitty... You should never trust a bad guy!"

Pit's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

* * *

Dark Pit opened his eyes. He found himself in a calming meadow. There weren't that many trees. The majority of this place had flowers and bugs. He found himself to be dreaming. Maybe he got tired and just didn't know. He felt the wind breeze through his hair. It's actually pretty calming.

Later, he heard some footsteps approaching. It made the whole area stop. He turned his head to the side. He saw someone that he'd already seen and spoken to. He rolled his eyes. What is this guy doing here?

"Hey..." The figure said. Dark Pit just grunted.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out invading Skyworld? You know what? Why don't you just leave me alone?! You have no need for me anyway!" Dark Pit crossed his arms.

"Hehe... I'll have you know that I'm not really the real Pit!" He said. "I'm his conscience! And plus... He's waiting for you!"

Dark Pit stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend is being held captive!" He explained. "Hades was just using him so that he could have Palutena's power, plus a little time to invade Skyworld!"

"What?"

"Just happened! Now... Pit needs you, Dark Pit!" Pit's conscience snapped his fingers. Dark Pit put his hand close to his heart. He felt I think; the connection! It's reopened! Now he can pinpoint where Pit is. And hopefully Palutena's soul too!

The figure pointed at him. "Go! Save Pit! He's waiting! Hurry!" Dark Pit nodded. The meadow was now turning into a blank, endless darkness. The conscience waved his hand, giving off a sympathetic look. Dark Pit looked at his hands. He's waking up. Before he faded away completely, the figure said its last words.

_Pit wanted me to tell you... He's sorry!_

And with that, his whole entire body faded, leaving the light angel behind.

* * *

"Pittoo! Get your greedy ass up! You can't nap on the job when I'm around!"

Dark Pit's eyes snapped open. He was back to reality. He put his hand close to his heart. The connection really was reopened. So that whole dream was real! The avian looked up! He had to find a way out of here!

Dark Pit shook the cage. "Pandora! You let me out of this cage right now!"

The blue haired goddess turned around. She smirked. "Oh... So now you stopped doing the silent treatment! Took you a while! It was boring in here without your jibber jabber..."

"It wouldn't do a difference anyway! So what's the point! You better let me out right now!"

Pandora stepped forward to the birdcage. "Don't think that you're going to be free that easily." She held up her sword and raised it up in the air. It was turning red. Dark Pit can't do anything. His silver bow dropped when he was caught.

"You shouldn't have come here, my dear little angel!" Dark Pit backed up a little. Where's Viridi! She did wake him up a while ago.

"You're little friend will never come back!" The sword turned bright red. It was at full power. "And it will die... with you!" Dark Pit closed his eyes. He was about to accept his fate; to give up. It was all over. Just when Pandora was about to strike, a high pitched voice echoed in Dark Pit's ears.

"That's what you think! Forces of Nature! ATTACK!"

There was a loud bang coming from somewhere. Later a swarm of Forces of Nature troops came running. They were all out on Pandora. A blader came near the cage, dropping off a clobber. Somehow this thing can pick locks with his little leaves. Once it clicked, the dark angel finally got out of there. He saw that the clobber had his bow. He took it from him, leaving the happy apple with legs to waddle to the others.

"Viridi? Where have you been?! You just woke me up and left me! I was almost dead!"

"No time for that, Pittoo!" She said. "Go! I'll stall Pandora! Get Palutena's soul! Oh... And Pit as well!"

Dark Pit nodded. He ran out of the crystal pillar and did his leap of faith. Dude! He's jumping off of the second tallest crystal pillar. And he can't even fly! Leap of Faith is indeed Leap of Faith.

Once he got close to the ground. He roiled. He actually made it! Dark Pit knew he could pull that off. He gripped his silver bow tightly and ran to the tallest pillar there was. He used his last Super Speed power. There's no time to waste!

* * *

Pit couldn't believe it! He was tricked. Hades was just using him to do his dirty work for his revenge. He can't believe that he was a fool to himself. Now Pit couldn't even stand up anymore. He was badly beaten by Palutena's powers. Cuts, burns, scratches, even large gashes. Pit was too weak to fight back.

Whats even worse is... He's wearing a tank top and shorts.

"I must say! Using you was the BEST idea I've come up with yet!" Hades laughed crudely, giving Pit another slash on the chest. Pit coughed. He gripped the bars tightly.

"You little traitor, Hades!" Pit growled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Oh..." Hades said sarcastically. "Well whose gonna save you now!?"

"Pittoo will! I'm not alone!" He answered.

"I highly doubt that." Hades said. "After the way you treated him, I think he would just turn away and leave you! Believe me! It's what you deserve after all you did!"

Pit frowned. He knew he was right. His past actions, his outbursts. Pit really did deserve all of this! Pit was just mad, but he didn't think that it would come to this. Now Pit regretted everything. Everything since the very beginning of all of this. It's all said and done!

"Regrets huh?" Pit looked up, with a sad look on his face. Hades just smiled. "Don't worry Pitty Pat!" He removed the necklace or bracelet or whatever and placed it on the ground. "You'll have a few minutes to live... After that I guess it's going to be I'm finished for you!" Hades picked up the cage to see a terrified Pit. The God laughed. He liked seeing Pit like this.

"Game Over, Pit!"

* * *

With all of that Super Speed, Dark Pit finally made it. All the way to the top. He checked his connection. Pit was close by, but he had to worry about that later! Right now, he needed to find the soul!

If Pit was here, so did the soul.

Dark Pit sidled. He looked what was in there. It was a city of soul crystal. What's that doing in there? There was that familiar brown belt wrapped around it. Dark Pit saw a flash of light spark out of it. It was green! Could the soul be in there?

Without hesitation, he enabled Transparency and walked in there. He picked up the crystal and held it closer to his heart. It really is Palutena's soul! It was fused with the city of souls crystal. Dark Pit then ran off, doing another leap of faith. He survived again! He ran out of the fog, seeing the sparkling blue ocean!

"Pittoo! You got it!" Viridi cheered. "Now let's get out of here!" But before she was able to bring him back. A loud step banged through the fog.

"Not so fast Ptooey!" Hades called out. "Bring me back the soul! It's mine!"

Dark Pit roughly shook his head. "Yeah right! This soul belongs to Palutena!"

"Oh really?" Hades questioned. "Then let's play a little game! It's called 'Give it back or else.' You give me Palutena's soul or else!"

"Or else what, Hades?" Viridi asked. Hades took out something. It was a birdcage, containing an angel that they can never forget.

"PIT!" They both shouted.

"Or else it's Game Over for your little angel twin!" Hades threatened. "Which is it?"

Pit yelped. "No! Pittoo, Viridi! Get out of here and save yourselves! Saving Lady Palutena is all that matters! I-I'm not worth it!" He looked down. "You don't need me... After all I did to you..."

Hades laughed. "You know what? Go ahead! Leave him! He's right! Pit isn't worth it after all of that trash he did to you! It's what you wanted in the beginning, remember?"

Dark Pit remembered. The whole thing during the Uprising. All that fighting, that annoying nickname, and he wanted to kill him just so he could be the only Pit. But that all changed in three years. He stood up to Pit, helped him even. The connection grew stronger as ever... but even if Dark Pit wanted to kill him, there was always that one detail; If Pit dies, you die! It's pure no you no me.

The avian sighed. He walked over to Hades and tied the crystal onto him. He had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Viridi. There's nothing I can do if Pit is going to die..." Viridi understood. She knew Dark Pit didn't have a choice. "Now, release him!"

Hades raised a brow. "After the way he treated you, you still care about him?" Pit looked at his twin, giving off a sympathetic look.

"Let. Him. Go." Dark Pit commanded, bluntly.

"As you wish." Hades obeyed. He walked over to the blue ocean, and held up the cage. Pit looked down. Oh, he isn't going to do it is he? Pit screamed as Hades let go of the cage. It splashed into the ocean. "Game Over, Pitty Pat!"

"Pit!" Dark Pit came running and dove down. Hades smirked at those two as he turned around. Going back to the City of Souls.

Dark Pit dove down after him. Pit was losing air. The cage was filling up fast. The dark angel caught up to the cage and gripped the bars. It's too heavy to lift up! So, Dark Pit better open that thing quickly. Pit held his breath.

"Pittoo! Help! The water is rising!" He called out. Dark Pit held the lock that was securing the door.

"Hang in there, Pit! There's NO way we're leaving you behind!" He replied. He took out the paperclips. How did Viridi do this? After a few twists and turns, the lock finally clicked. He broke it open, and grabbed onto Pit. He was a little late. The cage was already filled up with water. Dark Pit swam away from the black fog. They both ended up at the edge of land; the place where he blacked out.

Viridi called for them. "Are you two okay?"

Dark Pit nodded as he dragged his twin to shore. He breathed heavily. It was a long swim. He felt to weak once he sat down next to Pit. He looked at him. Pit was badly beaten. He'd definitely would look worse later if he took more damage. Dark Pit couldn't believe he's doing this... but he has to. CPR.

Afterwards, Pit coughed. His vision blurred. Once it cleared up, he saw his twin, with a relieved expression on his face.

Pit slowly sat up. "P-Pittoo?"

Dark Pit sighed. "Are you okay?" Pit nodded.

"I can't believe it... You saved me?" He asked. "After all I did?"

The dark angel nodded. "Hey... I would never leave you behind... We're connected, remember?"

Pit looked down at him. "I'm sorry..." He let out a tear.

Dark Pit put a hand on his shoulder. "Look... Even if we said those things, we still think you're great! So, I should be sorry too... I just didn't think this affected you that much..."

"And me!" Viridi admitted. Pit looked up at the fog.

"The assault will start soon..." Pit explained. "Once they reach Skyworld, there will be no hope to save Lady Palutena..."

"Then we have to stop them!" Dark Pit replied, standing up. Pit nodded in agreement as he stood up as well. He let out something from his hands. It sparkled on Dark Pit's wings. Dark Pit looked back, the spores were gone. The Power of Flight was enabled.

"Hey! I can fly again!" He realized.

"I knew you needed that!" Pit said, almost stumbling to stay up.

"Are you sure you can still fight?" Viridi asked. "I can bring you back to my domain if you want?" Pit shook his head.

"I'm fine! Even with these injuries, it won't stop me." He used a bottle of the drink of the gods. It didn't have much effect, but it did heal some his injuries.

"Well then... Since your confident, I won't stop you!" Viridi said. "I hope you two are able to have a battle of a lifetime!" Pit gripped his bow tightly, he was ready to get his vengeance against the God who betrayed him.

Pit agreed. "Indeed! For Lady Palutena!"

* * *

***wiggles* Goddammit! Why did you use mouth tape?**

**Dark Pit: Its for your own good! For now, I'll be running this A/N!**

**Pit: *uses his bow* Come on... COME ON! *snip***

**Dark Pit: Huh?**

**Pit: You may have trapped KirbyL, but that won't stop me! Come here you little shit!**

**Dark Pit: Oh hell no! Reviews are appreciated. FLAME ON! *Takes off***

**Pit: I'll be back with you later! *follows him***

**... I cannot believe he left me like this. Screw you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight of Their LIVES

**The story is nearing its end! Oh but there is going to be an alternate ending after the true ending is finished!**

**Pit: How long has it been, dude?**

**Only been on Miiverse! Comic drawing! Be sure to follow me! (KirbyLuigiSF)**

**Dark Pit: Well it's about time you've updated!**

* * *

"Can you still fight Pit?"

Pit rolled his eyes. "I've already answered that question, Pittoo! I'm going to be fine!" Dark Pit eyes narrowed once he looked at Pit's major injuries. He doesn't know if his twin can take much more attacks. I mean, he was beaten up by the ghost of Hades for fuck sake. At least you can still touch that thing.

Pit flew up to the sky to feel the fresh breeze. He never felt so happy in his life. And it will stay like that! No more emotions cluttering this one.

Dark Pit followed, raising a brow. "So... What made you make this decision of becoming solo? And teaming up with Hades as well... I never thought that you can even think about that!"

"I with Dark Pit on this one!" Viridi said. "I used to think that you were oh so dependent and rely on your goddess all the time, but this! You sir have taken a whole new turn!"

Pit rubbed the back of his head, flustered. "Uh... Maybe it's best if I don't answer that!" Dark Pit roughly shook his head.

"No! We wanna know, because you're becoming more independent then I remember!" He said, dead on! Viridi agreed. She needs to know what was in that light Angel's mind when he thought about this... Thing!

Pit sighed at the comment as he stared at the ocean. The fog was getting a bit closer than before he went in there. What has he done? What was he thinking? He felt so ashamed now...

"Well, as you may know... I hated for what you said to me, so I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore since you and Lady Palutena were tossing glares at me... Then I was trying to chill out and think that you still liked me... But I guess I was wrong at that point..." Pit sniffed. Dark Pit remained silent. He understood. After all... It was pretty harsh to do to a cheery angel.

"Well, my conscience appeared in my mind, saying what was I gonna do now... I've decided to go on, but... He says that it won't be over after what I've done to make you like this. I thought about that, and then... I realized that he was right... It will never be over... Then, I became a bit stern and decided to be solo."

Viridi chuckled a bit. "Heh... Man, your conscience is like Pittoo! And you sure are acting like him now!"

Dark Pit tossed a glare up to the sky. "Shut up, Viridi!"

"Anyway..." Pit continued. "I was slowly regretting this decision... But after the trouble you caused to me... I wasn't turning back! I was getting revenge! Tossing all my anger out to absolutely no one! And then... That's where I met Hades..."

"You met that bastard just like that?" Viridi asked. "How did he even find you?"

"I don't even know, Viridi... But... Get this. He was actually wanting to do the same thing I was doing, and he said that maybe I'd be perfect for the army! I refused! I wouldn't be solo that way, right? But when he told his plan to me... I was... Dead serious and went along with it! You may have noticed me up in Skyworld that day... When I came back..."

_Oh..._ The goddess of Nature thought. _So THATS how he got back up to Skyworld!_

"And the things you see now... Was all of my doing! I did everything, but in return it got up to this..." Pit looked down. "What have I done?"

Dark Pit gave a sympathetic look. He couldn't blame him, honestly. After all the trouble he, Viridi, and Palutena caused, Pit seemed to go in an all out rage fest for revenge. Admitingly, he would do the same thing if he was in his shoes; he would do it just like that... only better! Because Dark Pit!

Pit looked up into the sky, pushing away all of the things he did to make this possible, only to be a mistake. He closed his eyes; He breathed in deeply, showing that he still has some strength in him, as always! He afterwards gave out his serious face to show vengeance against the God who he now proclaimed: A fucking traitor.

Once he got all of that under his system, his eyes snapped wide open. A sound came out from the distance. Pit knew what that was. The fog. It's rolling in as we speak! Pit had no hesitation. He turned around and faced his twin, showing the game face he has now!

"...Ready for this?" He asked, ready. Dark Pit scoffed.

"You better believe it! What do you think?" He answered, clenching his fists together. "I've been waiting for this!"

"I knew you were... You're always competitive in any way when it comes to defeating enemies." With said and ready to be done, Pit and Dark Pit flew up in the skies and flew to the swarm of Underworld troops. They assumed if these guys were there, they'd be there too!

And sure enough, it was! The gods they knew... and pretty much defeated a lot flew out in every direction. The fog is rolling in fast, and it up to Pit and Dark Pit to stop it from ever even reach in the beloved world known as Skyworld. Well... Not just them two actually... More like a few friends that came along for the ride as soon as the twins went near the destination.

It was Phosphora, along with Arlon the Serene. The two waved at them. It looked like Viridi sent some backup to help out on this fight they were doing. Heh... Those two needed some time to fight things than just laying around being bored all the time back in Viridi's Domain.

"Hey! Looks like you guys are going to have a fight of your life!" Pit said. Phosphora snickered.

"Of course, cutie!" She answered, seeing that Pit was slightly blushing at that. "No way we are going to miss this!"

"Indeed! Besides, Mistress Viridi said that you guys can possibly need more support than just the two of you going all out." Arlon started, bowing. "So I took the honor of helping you out... Along with Lightning over there."

"Well... We better start!" Dark Pit called out. "The fog is rolling in really fast!"

They nodded and charged; they were going all out attack with this. Phosphora brought out her lightning lasers and zapped each and every single Underworld enemy, While Arlon took out the big enemies with his powers. Pit decided to go on the main thing, since he's the hero; He went all out on Hades, while Dark Pit went all out on the goddess Pandora.

Seconds later, Hades flew out, holding the green soul of Palutena tied on his arm. He smirked. This plan was soon going to be complete. They just have to reach SkyWorld and BOOM! Victory is there's and Pit will never be the hero they knew and hated to bother them again with their plans. This was the best thing yet!

While Hades was daydreaming, smiling that this was going to work, interruption came in as someone who was quick and nimble came flying in and slashing him right in the arm. Hades winced a little as he grabbed it, holding it tightly to stop. Who did that? Who was responsible for hurting the Lord of the Underworld?"

He turned around. Sure enough, it was Pit. Holding his bow like a sword and pointing it at Hades. He smirked. The gullible angel has finally decided to show his face up to regret everything in this plan. Who knew that kid can be a fool to everyone. Pit was the one person that could pull this off because of his rage, and if people saw this... Then thi light angel's reputation would definitely be ruined.

"Oh my..." He said. "I knew you weren't going to be finished that easily!" Pit groused, still pointing that bow at his forehead. Pit demands a fight! And he will do anything to make that happen rather than just sulking all the time.

Hades smirked. "No talking ehh? Well... I guess this is going to be easy. No cheats, all out skill and determination. You in it?"

The injured angel smirked. "Only if I'm getting back Lady Palutena's soul! You sir are going to have vengeance by ME!"

The God applauded. "Such good words, Pitty Pat! But that won't stop me from attacking you! Let's finish this!"

"I'm ready!"

With that, they clashed together, pushing their strength to push back the other. It's all or nothing with this fight. If Pit is defeated, it's all over and Hades will prevail and finally win against the puny, white angel.

Dark Pit watched the fight play out. It's going to be the fight of those two's lives. But with just going out on the God, the fog is still progressing. It's probably the other commanders and gods. Looks like we're going to need some backup than just Phosphora and Arlon.

"Hey Viridi!" Dark Pit called out. "Pretty good time to send a few Forces of Nature to stall those Underlings!"

"I'm getting to that!" Viridi replied. "You start dealing with the others! Pandora, Hewdraw, Medusa, and Thanatos are the threat! I'll deal with the weak, smaller enemies."

"Got it!" Dark Pit obeyed. Apparently he didn't seem to make a fuss about it either. Its odd though. He was never like that when Viridi barked orders to him. Huh... I guess maybe the battle was serious. He needed all the help he needed anyway.

The dark angel flew to towards the commanders. Phosphora stopped when he saw him pass by. Huh? What is he doing? She kept watching him take off somewhere, shoving away dozens of Underworld troops. It looked like he was going somewhere in the distance.

It was then she realized that he was going all out on the gods.

"Oh heck yeah!" Phosphora said to herself. "Forget fighting these lame scum. I'm going to the main act! Hey, Dark Pit! I'm coming to assist you!"

Dark Pit heard that and smirked. Of course. That Lightning Lady wants to get in on the action too. Oh my god! Arlon too?! Damn! This makes things even more fun! The dark angel looked to the side. Forces of Nature coming in from his left. That'll stall the weak monoeyes and other aerial enemies.

"Alright!" Dark Pit called out. "You ready to kick some ass, guys?"

"Don't I know it?!" The Lightning commander asked. "I'm going after Hewdraw and that Thanatos guy! I'll take that guy down no sweat!"

"In that case for Mistress Viridi's sake, I'll go after Medusa!" Arlon said. "For soul as I can beat her up with my calamity!"

As for Dark Pit... Oh yeah... We're going there! "I guess that leaves me with... Pandora... Ugggghhhhh! Let's hope this doesn't go into a weird turn!"

As they all flew off in different directions and take those gods down, it was back to the main battle between betrayal and the vengeance in Pit when he got tricked by this motherfucking God. Jeez! Was he really that dumb to think you would be teaming up with the bad guy? That's the stupidest thing Pit has done yet, and he was guilty about it.

The light angel slashed the God by the shoulder. "Is that all you got?! I can take you down easily!"

Hades only laughed. "You forgot one thing, Pitty Pat!" He held out his hand, sending out balls of light into the air. They materialized into centurions! More like Dark centurions. Pit gasped. He forgot that he has Palutena's god powers.

"Shoot the angel that moves!" He commanded. The centurions nodded and went all out on the light angel. Pit dodged and shot out an arrow. A clean hit! And it was finished. Pit felt a little guilt though from that. It just feels wrong going out on centurions. They're innocent, kind, loyal. It feels wrong to treat them like this. But Pit didn't have a choice.

Once all the centurions were taken down, Pit came in with a surprise dive kick into Hades face. It sent him sprawling into the ocean below. Damn, Pit! Your kicks are powerful! Who knew a tiny angel's dive kick can be SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Hades shot up from the water, giving Pit a smirk. "Oh my... You seem to be stronger than you look! I guess you really are independent!"

"I've been doing things!" Pit said. "It's time to finish you off!"

Hades laughed. He swatted the light angel that sent him off control with his wings. "It's not over yet, Pitty!"

"That's what I've been wanting to hear!" Pit said, smirking. He dived in and once again clashed against Hades with his bow.

* * *

Phosphora zoomed in on her fight with Thanatos. It was time to finish this off! She clashed against the God and eventually they took a ton of damage from every clash. Phosphora panted. This was tougher than she thought he was the last time he fought him.

"You thought this was easy, eh?" He asked. "I know how you battle and this time you won't get me!

Phosphora scoffed. "Tch. We will see about that! Next thing you'll know, I'll be three steps ahead of you!"

"We will see about that!"

The battle turned out to be the same, only a bit strategic. Thanatos once again being a 'glow dragon' while the commander Phosphora being a shooting star back there. Even at this rate, one will fall and the other will win. Phosphora breathed in heavily with every charge attack she did. Thanatos is being resilient this time around! Man... I guess she should've recharged a bit more to get a better mobility with her moves. She never knew she'd be in this situation anyway.

Later, Phosphora thought she heard something touch her shoulder. She turned around. No one was there. With her distraction carrying out, she didn't notice the death God charging in, giving a clean hit to the chest. Phosphora screeched. She didn't see it coming at all! But with the damage she took, she may not last long to stay resilient!

"Guess I'll be the winner, huh?" Thanatos laughed. "I always thought you wouldn't be so... Hamazing!"

Phosphora shot a glare. "Argh! That was just a lucky shot! I got distracted!" Thanatos was indeed a lot faster. Almost matching her speed. That attack he did was totally unexpected. It was like a bullet straight to the back of your head. Phosphora tensed. She can't seem to keep up and continue, almost to the point in giving up. Once she gasped and wheezed, Thanatos laughed.

"Hah... I guess it's what you deserve... Thunder..."

The Lightning lady stopped at the nickname. She gave an angry face. "What did you call me?" Excuse me? But did he just call him-

"Oh..." The God of death realized. "You don't like being called, Thunder do you?"

Phosphora pointed at him. "You better not! Or else!"

"Or else what? You attack me? Face it! I'm obviously better than you Thunder! So... Will you forfeit, weakling?" He laughed. He was having fun making the Lightning princess get mad.

"I swear..." Phosphora breathed in. "If you call me Thunder... One more time!" She clenched her fists together. It looked like she was about to charge in and go on an all out assault to get him to shut up. "I dare you! I dare you to say that again! I DARE YOU!" Once again, Thanatos laughed, saying the name once more.

"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder!" He called out. "You'll never defeat me, Thunder! Because you are the worst commander I've ever battled in my life! I'll say it again! Thunder!"

After a few words like that, Lightning exploded in her. Phosphora snarled as she charged into the surprised God, slapping lightning bolts at his face and burning his entire body with her sparks of heat. Once she uppercut him in the air, she was holding up her fist, showing the sparks coming out.

"ITS. CALLED. LIGHTNIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" She yelled out, slamming the God into the ocean below. She charged up her powers. It was a big lightning ball. She gave her last words to Thanatos. "I WILL SHOW NO MERCY! SEE YOU IN YOUR OWN REALM!"

With that, she plummeted the electricity ball straight to the ocean. One clean touch and it instantly made a huge electric shock to the whole ocean (since it conducts electricity.). Phosphora then looked below, seeing the remains of the defeated God flying away into the sky. She sighed. I'm sorry, but you should never call her Thunder. Ever!

Phosphora looked to side. She caught sight of Hewdraw. Perfect! She would totally mess with them when she had the chance! This was going to be a good one, but before she could put a stop to those three heads, she looked up into the sky. Hollering the lines of her master.

"Mistress Viridi!" She called out. "I've got a plan to stop Hewdraw and I'm gonna need your help."

Viridi responded. "Oh? Never seen you being so strategic... What do you need? I'm a little busy with controlling Pittoo's flight!"

"Give me a few Boom Stompers and a Bumpety Bomb!" Viridi raised a brow. Where was she going with this? But before she gave out any questions, the Lightning cut her off. "Don't ask any questions! Just do it! Trust me on this!"

Viridi shrugged, but she did as she wished. Phosphora paid no hesitation as she zoomed to the progressing Hewdraw. Avoiding all the underworld troops since the Forces of Nature are taking care of them. This was so epic, she thought. Who knew fighting for your life can be this much... FUN?!

* * *

As the dark angel flew in to his destination, so did the Goddess of Calamity. Pandora appeared out of the fog... This time... In her Amazon form. Dark Pit sweat dropped. Are you serious? Is this where he's going? Ah, what the heck! She's still Pandora even in that form. Even if she does look incredibly hot, Dark Pit paid no attention, as he pointed his bow at her.

"Hey there..." Pandora said. "Ready for round two?"

"You better believe it, Pandora!" He replied, angrily. "I've token you down once, and I'll do it again! I will defeat you for good this time! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

"Not this time! I've got more tricks up my sleeve! Some of them require the smarts I have! This time..." The goddess pulled out her beloved heart sword. "You won't get me! It's time to eat your heart out!"

"That's what you think!" Dark Pit said, lunging into Pandora. Pandora somehow didn't see it, and it made a direct hit. The hit the dark angel was doing caused both of them to go back in the fog, possibly going back to City of Souls. Seems like Dark Pit would want to kill her for good this time in there at least. He was ready!

Nobody would know what was going on in there, as the fight continued between the two.

Meanwhile, Phosphora was dealing with the three headed serpent. They do bring quite a fight! And maybe an argument in the mix. Phosphora sighed. Now they're just being annoying. Can't they all just shut up and focus on the thing for once?!

Every move the Hewdraws try to do, such as lunging, dive bombing, even biting, Phosphora is just way too fast for their speed. Can't blame them. She is lightning after all. It's the speed of light baby!

"Is that all you got?" Phosphora asked, bored. "You're all too slow! Who knew you could be so... Boring!"

One of the Hewdraw heads blinked. "Excuse me? Boring?! We're not boring!"

"We aren't!" The lefty said, "But you are middle!"

"Me?! I'm not boring!"

"Oh... Not again!" The righty said. "Save it you two!"

"Now let's talk about this for a moment-"

"Nope! You're just being boring!"

"You're the one whose boring! What giv-"

"Knock it off you two! Settle!"

"You knock it off!"

"Can you stop ruining everything we do?!"

"I'm not ruining it! You are!"

"You're the one that messes up all the time!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Phosphora just stared on at the argument. Ugh... This will never end! Can't they all just get along? "Are we going to fight or are you guys going to be boring again with your stupid argument! I'll just get this over with!" She let out her sparks of lightning in her hands, ready to make her move.

The Hewdraws stopped as they saw that. She was about to strike. They faced her and got into position. Conversation and argument can wait! For now...

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!"

The Lightning lady smirked. "That's better! She said as she was avoiding the Hewdraw attacks. Huh... They were getting faster this time. Their attacks were really swift too. Huh... I guess their argument and her comment really made this fight a lot better. But there's no time to think about that. Phosphora flew towards the fog, following Hewdraw behind her spitting out quick fireballs, and flame breaths.

While she was doing her fight, someone in the distance came out of the fog. She seemed to be panicking, throwing everything she has from the realm she went back in. Dark Pit came out seconds later, only to hear the sound of screaming and items falling into the sea.

"Stay back! I warn you!" She yelled, still throwing items that didn't do shit to Dark Pit. The dark angel smirked. Huh... I guess getting rid of and breaking the sword got her defenseless (she was at low health anyway). Heh... She is just like Pit. He didn't want to fight without weapons. He progressed closer and closer, not giving a damn on his bruises, scrapes, and small gashes. He aimed his finishing charged shot arrow at Pandora, giving the look of no mercy!

"It's game over for you, Pandora!" He finally said, letting loose an arrow. Pandora gasped as the arrow hit her directly in the face, causing her to plummet to the sea below. Dark Pit stared on at her! That should finish her... Let's just hope that she doesn't come back in his presence... Ever!

With that out of his system, he turned to the sound of fireballs crashing in. He watched it played out. Phosphora's quick movement, and Hewdraw's ferocious bites. He seemed to be biting away the black clouds (or fog if you will...). It all disappeared. Dark Pit looked forward, past the underworld troop fights. Oh no! It's getting closer! We can't let them get through to Skyworld. He looked up into the sky, calling out a name.

"VIRIDI!" He called out. "Send some aerials to blow back the fog!"

She responded with a grunt of acceptance, though questioning about his ordering tone. "Forces of Nature! Push this fog back and out of here!"

The Parashooters, Pips, and all other aerials obeyed as they flew upward, using their moves to cause wind, pushing it back. Seconds later, it was pushing back a lot. There was some backup forces too, to make sure they don't get defeated.

Viridi cheered in success. "Alright!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Dark Pit replied, not noticing that he sounded like Pit for a second. He turned to the current fight he was focusing on. He looked up. There were boom stompers up there... Huh... What are they doing up there? Shouldn't they be fighting the weak? They were above that Hewdraw though... But still... Why?

Phosphora gave out a face of mischief. "You can't catch me! Over here! Right here!"

One Hewdraw caught sight. "Come here you! I want to see what lightning taste like!" He closed his eyes and made a snap bite. It was a hit. The Hewdraw opened his eyes as he swallowed. "Hah! I finally caught her!"

"Uh... Not really!"

He paused in unison. Looking to his side to see the mischievous lightning lady. He gasped. "What?! I thought I got you!"

"Too slow, read headed bro!" She smirked. "You didn't get me, but you got someone else!"

He sweatdropped. "W-Who?!"

But before Phosphora can answer that, well... Something else answered that for her. The righty's (in her perspective) eyes widening, as he felt something hot. But before he could talk, his entire head popped off the body and exploded. Phosphora smirked at that. Ah... The Bumpety Bomb... That's one down for the count.

The two other heads glared. "Oh! You'll pay for that!" The middle called out, once again making a bite. Phosphora dodged quickly. Even at that speed the Hewdraws were doing, it's still no match for the speed of light.

"We will stop you!" The lefty one said. "You'll give out eventually!"

Lightning stopped at those words but afterwards, she smirked. "Only way to stop me is to catch me! Over here!"

The two paid no hesitation. They went all out on her. Giving a miss at every bite. From every dodge, she couldn't bear to hear another ridiculous argument as they attacked. Heck... They were even fighting on whose going to finish her first. That was unbearable. Phosphora keep on taunting them to do more, and boy that did the trick. When they were closer, she flew up to a specific black cloud, giving a wink.

"Just one more!" Phosphora said, smirking. This is the finisher... Right here.

The middle one went went all out, making another miss but this time, that one bite made the cloud disappear, revealing the Boom Stompers that were about that. It was a like a big sign saying... They're dead.

The lefty glared at the middle. "Oh you stupid-"

He cut off the Boom Stompers rained on their heads, causing the heads to pop off and the rest to explode... Including them.

Phosphora stared on to the damage as Dark Pit came into the scene. He saw everything in the distance while he was flying there. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"I did not see that coming..." He said, looking at her. Phosphora pointed at him, giving a wink.

"I was just getting strategic!" She said, smirking. Dark Pit chuckled. Heh... This was fun to fight all of these guys again. And it was great to taunt them too. Phosphora and Dark Pit looked in the distance. Arlon seems to be doing som calamity, but it doesn't do enough to defeat Medusa. Once the fight continued, the goddess of darkness found him wide open. She waved her hand, hitting him with a direct hit. Arlon screeched. He didn't see that at all.

"Blast..." He said, plummeting to her doom.

Phosphora gasped a little. "Oh crap! We've gotta help him!"

The dark angel nodded. "Agreed!" He said, as he and lightning came in to rescue him. They once again have to watch Medusa too, since she saw those two coming in.

"More uninvited guests? Well let's turn up the heat then, shall we?"

She let out her small laser beams coming out from her eyes, trying to hold them back. The dark angel and commander nodded each other as they try to dodge with ease. They had some success, until one of the projectiles started hitting Dark Pit's wings, causing his flight to stumble a little bit.

"Oh shit!" He said. "Viridi!"

"I don't know if I can hold onto your flight any longer! It's almost exceeding the limit!"

Dark Pit swore under his breath, reminded by how long the Power of Flight lasts. "Get me in there as fast as you can! Hurry!"

Viridi understood as she tried to pull Dark Pit in. Phosphora flew down to Arlon trying to get him back up. Medusa saw that and let out a beam that can petrify her. She didn't seem to notice it since she was going to help her other commander first. It was headed right for her too...

Dark Pit saw the laser letting loose. He wasted no time than to go in front of the two and place multiple reflect barriers in a layer. He let out a 'come on now' a the beam collided with the barriers, and sure enough, it had the strength to reflect it back. It went into Medusa's face, making part of her face turn to stone. She had to get it off. It was blocking an eye anyway.

While Medusa was distracted a little bit. Dark Pit came in and helped Phosphora help up Arlon. He seemed to be unconscious from that whack to the face. He probably needs to be sent back to Viridi. The two flew back up with little energy they got left in them. Once they got away from the ocean blow, Phosphora looked up.

"Mistress Viridi..." She called to her. "Arlon..."

"It's okay! I'll send him back! Hang on..." She responded, letting out a beam of light to extract him. But before Arlon was going to get beamed up completely, something caused a diversion, causing the injured commander to not get beamed back. It caused the two to falter a little.

"Huh? What happened, Viridi? Why isn't he going back to your place?" Dark Pit asked, confused.

"I don't know!" Viridi answered, honestly. "Is there something that's blocking it?"

Before Dark Pit could say something, A hand or two came by and caught the three of them inside. Flashing lights came from inside, along with a menacing laugh they knew. Once the hands opened, they were caged. Dark Pit and Phosphora looked up to see the snake haired goddess before them.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed. "Telepathic interference never felt so good!" She let it hang on the fog clouds. "Don't even try finding a way out! You all are staying right here with no one to help you! Enjoy your last few minutes as Lord Hades and Pit duke it out! But unfortunately for me..." She let out a breath, making her body shine to light from the feet up. "It's over... I used up all of my power to trap you... This is all I got left in me... But just so you know... This will certainly not be the end... As long as Hades is... Still around."

And with that, Medusa faded away to where? No one knows...

Dark Pit stared on to the sea, watching the wave of light from Medusa going somewhere. They were helpless there was no way out of this cage, since he dropped his silver now from the surprise attack. He turned to see Phosphora taking care of Arlon until he wakes up. Dark Pit's eyes narrowed as he went close to the Lightning lady.

"He's going to be alright..." He spoke out. "It's Pit we are worried about..."

"Indeed..." Phosphora said, holding the unconscious commander. "Will Pit make it, even with those injuries?"

Dark Pit looked up. "Who knows? We can't get out of here and help him... Our best hope is to say that Pit will handle his fight with Hades alone. Once he's done, he'll come get us!" The dark angel was sure Pit could make it, though there was a little chance that he might screw it up. He held out for him though.

Phosphora shrugged. "Well... Let's hope he will do fine..."

"I hope so..." With that, they had to stop thinking about Pit and focus on what they can do right now... Which is caring Arlon and hoping that he would wake up.

Meanwhile, Viridi was staring in the reflecting pool of Palutena's Yemple, watching the two take care of Arlon. There was no way she can beam them out of there since someone's powers are still active. So for now... She looked up to the ceiling, praying.

_Pit..._ She thought. _Wherever you are... Fight it off... Do it for me, Do it for your friends and most importantly..._ She let out a breath saying the last sentence.

_Do it for Palutena..._

* * *

Pit gasped as he was struggling to keep flying. With these injuries, it hurt him, but he had to stay resilient if he's going to get Palutena's soul back from this nightmare of a god. Dang... Using Palutena's powers, Hades had the advantage of that. He used that to stop the Forces of Nature and made the fog progress to Skyworld. Pit had to stop all of this. He did this... And he's gotta fix it! He doesn't care if his friends told him not to, he doesn't care if he is attacking centurions, heck, he doesn't care if he dies! It was all for his Lady Palutena.

Pit did a dive kick once again into Hades, and later slashed him in the chest. Hades tried to crush Pit, but the light angel was so quick an nimble as he started shooting arrows at him. Heck... Even beams of light, he can dodge them no sweat still.

Hades pointed at him. "Man... You're stronger than you look..."

"Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm weak!" Pit said, shooting arrows at him, causing Hades to get hit from all of them. Man, he does not know that moving makes you harder to hit.

With a distracting looming in the lord of the underworld, he flew in and slashed Hades in the wrist, causing the soul on said wrist to fall off. Pit grabbed it and pulled out something that he felt like it was going to finish him off.

And indeed it was. The daybreak. Palutena said that this was only used for light vs dark and said to never bring it in battle, but... Pit had something else in mind when he grabbed the three parts into his universal pockets.

Hades gasped when he saw the beam getting charged up. "You wouldn't dare do that to the Lord of the Underworld! Not if I had your goddess with me!"

Pit groused. "See you in your own realm, bitch! I bid you adieu!"

With that, he let loose the beam, causing Hades to screech and fall over into the ocean. Wow... And he's just a ghost too, but there was something on Hades's wrist that made Pit falter a little bit... It seemed so familiar, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Right now... He was going to find the others.

Pit used his connection to find a Dark Pit, he was yet nearby somewhere in the distance. He held on Palutena's soul tightly, as he went through the wave off underworld troops with his bow, while following the connection of his twin.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit heard the sound of wings. He turned around to see a green ball of light, followed by wings that shine purple. Sure enough he knew who it was without a doubt.

"Pit!" He said, actually happy to see him here, alive even. Heck, he has Palutena's soul! He defeated Hades all on his own? Dang... Pit isn't the angel you'd mess around with at all...

"I got... Lady Palutena's soul..." He said, feeling tired. He seperated his bow as he tried to pick the lock. But when he was almost there to make a single click, someone else came in to crash his party.

Pit turned around. He gasped. "What?"

Hades came back, grabbing onto Pit's wings. He smirked. "Did you think it was over?" He threw Pit smack on the cage, causing the light angel to drop the soul. It also dropped a speck of light when he crashed. It came from the soul. Hades picked it back up and pointed his finger at him.

Pit's friends including Viridi gasped. That hit made the Pegasus wings deactivate. "PIT!"

Pit coughed. That hit was too much. He clutched his arm. It was bleeding, but his back wasn't even better, since the clash from the cage made it bleed out. He couldn't stand up from the hanging cage. Pit felt too weak. He breathed in slowly and looked up at Hades who only laughed. "Face it Pit, you lost! Time for you and your friends to die!"

Pit looked down at the glowing speck of light. "Time to finish you off.. Any last words?"

Pit looked up at Hades once again. He pointed at the speck of light. "Can I... Have this?" Hades only laughed.

"Oh go on ahead! Take it! What's a little speck of light going to do?"

The injured angel picked up the speck. He stared onto the bright glow. That brightness within him made him remind a flashback a few months ago. It was something his goddess told him. Something about souls (remember... It's a made up fact). He was bout to tell Hades about it, but... He didn't listen. He saw that bright light speck in every soul, and remember what it does when it collides with any weapon. Once his flashback dimmed, he gasped at the bright light speck in his hands.

He gave out a smile and chuckled. Oh... Yes! This was now the tHades questioned on that note. What was the light angel thinking? Did it have something to do with that?

After the laugh he was doing, Pit slammed the light speck onto his bow and reluctantly ignomes the injuries as he stood up. He jumped for him. "HAAAADDDESSSS!"

The speck of light shined within the weapon. It glowed brightly and the bow turned into a blade. A blade of shining light. From the way it looked like, it was as if time had stopped. The blade grew bigger. It was almost half the size of Hades, and Pit even had the strength to make one move out of it no matter how big it was.

"I SHOW NO MERCY!" He said as he made a final swing. Dark Pit and Phosphora gasped as the blade sliced effortlessly through the god's body, slicing him in half. Hades gasped. How could one speck. ONE SPECK OF LIGHT... Can defeat the Lord of the Underworld?

"Impossible..." Hades spoke out. "But how? One blade... So powerful..."

"Let the power of light shine..." Pit responded, making the slash run through. "It's game over for you..."

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" Hades gasped as half of him slid down from his body and exploded into light and nothing less. The soul dropped and Pit used all of his strength to grab it into his arms. The light blazes through the sky, as it touched the clouds of the fog. It flashed brightly when it collided, blowing away the fog back to where it came from. It also broke the hanging cage, freeing the his three friends.

The blade turned back into Palutena's bow. Pit wheezed as he had no strength to keep himself up. Luckily, Dark Pit was fast as the Power of Flight activated for some reason, and he didn't know why. Hasn't it exceeded the limit? His wings weren't burning up...

"Don't worry about me..." Pit said as the Pegasus wings reactivated. He pushed Dark Pit away. "I-I'm fine..."

Dark Pit smiled. "We did it... We stopped them from ever even reaching Skyworld!"

"WOOHOO!" Phosphora yelled out. "That. Was. Awesome! You really nailed it back there, Pit!"

"I have to admit it..." Viridi said. "That was pretty amazing... How did you even know that specks of light within souls enhances the power of God weapons?"

Pit rubbed the back of his head. "Well... It was Lady Palutena who told me..."

* * *

Sunset made its way as the fog disappeared back into the Underworld. Dark Pit and Phosphora stared into the ocean until they both heard the sound of grunting. They turned around. They saw the commander Arlon, awake and alive. The two flew in next to the woozy commander.

"Ugh..." He said. "W-What happened?"

Viridi sighed in relief. "Oh thank god... You're alright!"

"We thought we lost you there..." Phosphora said. "Good to see you're doing fine!"

Dark Pit crossed his arms, answering the question he asked. "It's a long story... You don't even want to know what happened with us and Pit..."

While they were preoccupied with Arlon, Pit stared at the conversation those three were having, and Viridi talking through the sky... The light angel's eyes narrowed as he held onto Palutena's soul and handed it to the group.

"Here..." He spoke out. "You all should take this back to Skyworld..."

Dark Pit raised a brow as he took the soul out of Pit's hands. He saw his twin nod and turned to leave. What? Where was he going? Shouldn't he be with them, going back to Skyworld with his beloved Palutena. Phosphora and Arlon let out a hand and called for Pit, asking where he was going. Pit put his head down and turned around, giving a look of sadness.

"Where do you think you're going?" Phosphora asked, curiously. Pit merely shrugged as be put a hand on his arm.

He sighed. "You've got what you wanted... Now I'm going back where I was wanting to be... A Solo Angel... After all... You don't need me after all I've done to this world."

Dark Pit blinked. Really? After all of this stuff we all did to save the world, Pit still thinks we don't need him. Like... Not at all? The light angel sighed and turned around, charging his wings up for another flight.

"Sorry... For everything..." He finally said, sounding a little bitter. Just when he was about to fly away to who knows where. Dark Pit caught up to him and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Wait..." He said to him. Pit looked back at his twin, seeing the sympathetic look on his face. He narrowed his eyes. What does he want now?

"We... Didn't come here for the soul..."

Pit blinked. It is not the soul? He thought they came here for just that. What else they could possibly want than Palutena's soul? Pit's eyes widened as Viridi said the answer he will never forget.

"We came here... for you, Pit..."

With that, Pit started to smile at those words as he charged in and hugged them all. He was so happy that they cared about him. Loved him even. For the first time in all of this, he was laughing. They all smiled to see that Pit was back to normal. Thats what they were going for this whole time, to save him from what he became.

The light angel broke away the hug and smiled brightly. "Okay... Is it time?"

Viridi nodded. "It's time, Pit... To Skyworld!" Just when she was about to beam them back, Pit shook his head in unison.

"You know... I think we should make this fun and fly back there ourselves!"

They all nodded in agreement. "But there's just one thing..." Dark Pit wondered. "Why aren't my wings burning up? I thought I've exceeded the limit!"

"Don't worry! I'm using Palutena's powers to use her Power of Flight! So, you should be fine!"

Dark gave out a sigh of relief on that note. Thank god he didn't have to use someone to carry him there. Phosphora turned around to the way back to the beloved Skyworld. "Shall we get going!"

"You bet we are, Phosphora!" Pit said happily once again. Ah, it feels so good to be this way again. With that, The four flew back up to Skyworld to bring back the soul of Palutena to revive the goddess. Oh and also give the news of Pit's true return. The light angel smiled as he followed his friends back to his place where he belonged.

He was home...

* * *

***looks at her hand* Sweet. Merciful. Crud! What is this?!**

**Pit: Holy crap! over 7000 words?! You are in the zone!**

**Dark Pit: The fight was the only problem with this chapter, but YOU DID IT!**

***cries* Thank you... It's over... But there's still one more chapter to go... What will happen? You'll see... NEXT TIME ON THE SOLO ANGEL... We will find out how Palutena would react when she sees her beloved angel once again. And hopefully, forgiveness will happen to what they all did to Pit.**

**Reviews are appreciated. FLAME ON! Goodnight...**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome Home, Pit

**I've just about had it...**

**Pit: Wait... Why do have duct tape on yourself?**

**DONT YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING, PIT?!**

**Pit: Oh... Right!**

**Dark Pit: Jeez, KL! Settle!**

**Okay... I'll settle once I burn my journals! Enjoy viewers!**

* * *

Pit never felt so alive now that he decided to go back home to his precious Palutena. The light angel himself and his dark twin were the only ones flying as the other two commanders decided to ride the Lightning chariot back to Palutena's Temple. Phosphora's arms needed a break from carrying Arlon when he was unconscious and painfully injured. It was unbearable to move them too. Phos and Lux were always proud to help them out. They were loyal to all of them anyway.

As Pit was enjoying the bright skies, he felt something... Something wrong. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but he was. Dark Pit caught that sensation as he flew towards his twin, trying to find out what was bothering him. Pit looked up at the dark angel, who raised a brow. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well..."

Pit sighed. "I dunno about this, Pittoo... What if Lady Palutena hates me again after all I've done to this world... And her too... I still feel bad about all of this!"

Dark Pit shook his head. "I don't think that's going to happen, Pit-Stain... I've seen it all with what happened to her when you left. I'm telling you, she was regretting everything that happened to you when you decided to become solo. That goddess was worried, so did Viridi... And I'll have to admit, I felt the same way too..."

Pit's eyes widened slightly at that last sentence. "What? You too?"

"Well duh..." Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "You're my other half! What was I supposed to do when you are out there by yourself and you getting in danger possibly? I might die, if you gotten yourself killed... Literally!"

"Heh... So you do care..." Pit said, sweatdropping a little biting of course avoiding his twin's slight grunt at his sentence. "Yeah you're right! That could happen to me one day if that ever happened, and you'd be pissed at me for that."

"Yeah! I would! And it's not going to be pretty!"

Pit put his hands in front of him, giving off another sweatdrop. "Please don't... I beg of you to not squeeze my brains out if that ever happened!"

Dark Pit crossed his arms and gave Pit a smirk. Ah... It feels so great to have the Pit they all know and love back. He thought he'd never get him back to the way he was always like; it was always the playful and the cheerful idiot who seems to make almost anyone happy... Even Dark Pit himself. But after all of those thoughts coming through the dark angel's head, Pit then gave a friendly hit to the dark angel's arm, causing his other to laugh a little. He did the same thing too. They always done that whenever they meet again. Just to have some time to mess around.

The conversation then ended as the Lightning Chariot jolted upward. I guess Skyworld isn't that far now. With said, the two twins nodded as they flew upward to the destination, assuming that Skyworld was here. Pit laughed on as he was doing twirls while Dark Pit just follows up behind him, giving off a small smile at some points as he flew. Before long, the clouds moved out of the way, revealing Pit's real homeworld before them.

Ah... It felt so good to be back home! This was it, He thought. This is where he was supposed to be. This is where he truly belonged. The beloved Skyworld! The place where he lived his whole life. It was just him, Palutena, and his centurion buddies. Specifically three of them (you know what those were like).

The light of the soul shines brightly, as Pit was clutching it with his good hand. The green brightness caused some attention. Mainly, the centurions. Once they saw a glimpse of the light angel, they smiled brightly. They all flew to see Pit. Alive and kicking after possibly three days of disappearance!

The archers, specifically three, came rolling in. Before they let him notice, they tackled Pit as they all pulled him into a hug. Pit winced as the injuries to the chest came in as the hug went tighter, almost not being able to breathe. He actually had to gasp for breath a few times. Yeah... It was that painful. At least the light angel knows who these three were...

"Yeah..." He said, voice cracking. "Good to see you too, you guys!"

"Geez!" One said, amazed. "We thought we'd never see you again! I didn't think you'd become solo!"

"No shit..." The second one chimed in. He put his shades on slowly. "Who knew this lightheart can be so... Well... Like Dark Pit!"

Pit's eyes widened at that statement. "What?"

"Yeah! I have to agree with two over there, Pitto (that's JP for Pit)" Three said. "I guess there was a dark side in you. And that's probably why Dark Pit is created from that mirror you told us."

Pit blushed in embarrassment. "Oh come on... Don't push it! I'm still me even if I do end up like Pittoo over there." The three centurions then laughed as they spun their angel friend around. Dark Pit and the others stood there, watching their idiotic friend feel embarrassed yet a bit happy. It was then Pit's blush faded as he pulled them all into a hug, laughing as well to say the least (if that made any sense).

Minutes later, the hug loosened and Pit looked up at what was ahead of him. Palutena's Temple, only a few feet away. The light angel's eyes narrowed and looked down at the ball of light in his hands... It's time, he thought. Time to bring her back after a few days when he pulled that out of her chest.

With the centurions getting out of his way, Pit dashed through the army of centurions and headed straight for the Temple. No more distractions, no time for affection from the others, he needs this, and nothing can stop him. Dark Pit and the others followed after him. Right! The thing we needed to do this whole time is at stake. Saving Palutena!

The group landed on the floating island as Pit just went inside immediately. Dark Pit raised a brow. Man... He seems to be in a rush. They all ran in after him, specifically going into his own room since that is where the one and only Petrified Palutena is at. It was just sitting on the bed showing a terrifying expression on its face.

Dark Pit and the others went inside to see their friend, holding the soul tightly in his hands. Pit looked down, slowly sealing its soul to its owner. This was it! After a few days of searching, it all lead up to this! But just as the goddess was about to be revived, the light angel sighed. He pulled the soul away and turned back. This caused his friends to gasp in surprise. Pit held out the soul to his friends. Dark Pit took it, confused by this sudden mood swing his twin was suddenly having.

Pit then walked away from the group with no words slipping. The dark angel sighed as he turned around, gripping the soul tightly. Guess he wasn't ready to see her. He understands that. I mean after all that he's done to her master, he probably thinks that she would be mad at him for doing all of this. He couldn't blame him really.

Viridi turned to the direction Pit was headed. He seems to just be walking aimlessly throughout the temple. She assumed. "I'll go after him! You all deal with Palutena!"

Dark Pit and the others agreed, and Viridi followed the distraught angel.

They all went inside and surrounded the stone statue. The dark angel slowly slipped the soul into the chest. Once the soul sealed within the statue completely, it glowed. It sent out a bunch of green shock waves as the rock was going to crumble (or rather returning to its original form). The light dimmed as they now showed the what is now the Palutena they revived. All in color, and not in pain.

"Uggggghhhh..." She groaned, sitting up from the bed. Her vision blurred as she looked what was around herself. She did see many familiar figures looking down straight at her. The lady raised her hand up to her head. Man... It was throbbing. Phosphora, The Three Centurions, and Arlon smiled, while Dark Pit just smirked. Yep... She's back... Alive and well.

"Lady Palutena..." One said. "She's okay!"

The second gave him a playful shove. "Heck yeah, she's okay! Woo!"

"Hehe... Parutena (JP for Palutena)..." Three said.

"My lady... You've awoken!" Arlon called out, sitting next to her, keeping her steady from falling. "How are you feeling?"

The goddess grunted. "Dizzy... Probably weak..." Damn... That headache got into her system really fast. It's really throbbing like crazy. "How long was I out?"

"Three days I think... Maybe just one!" Phosphora guessed. "Your soul was stolen, but we got it back for you!" The others nodded. It was all true obviously. Palutena was surprised. She didn't remember that! She didn't even know how it happened. More importantly...

"I didn't know that it was stolen..."

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah... Of course you didn't know... You were petrified when that happened..." He let out a hand. "What do you remember before you got out cold in here?"

Palutena sighed. She raised her other hand. "The last thing I remember was... Having a conversation with Pit." Then, reality struck her, knowing what was going on. She then sighed and stared at the once happy picture of Viridi, herself, Dark Pit, and her beloved angel that was just sitting there on the desk. But it was just crossed out, leaving Pit to be. Heck... She even realized that she was in Pit's room too... That's just great. More things making her feel so guilty about this... "W-Where is Pit?"

The dark angel's head moved down slightly. This concerned her. What happened to her beloved angel? Was he hurt? Is he gone forever from her distance? Did he just... Leave her? What?! What was going on at this time?! She demanded to know!

Dark Pit sighed as she sat next to her. "He's fine... Just a little injured is all. We've brought him back!"

Relief struck over her face. "Oh thank goodness, he's safe! Where is he?"

"That's the thing..." He answered, ignoring the confused look on Palutena's face. "You see... He was going to bring you back, but... He just- he..." The dark angel sighed. What was she supposed to say to her? Even at this time, he can't explain it to her and he doesn't know why.

"Just what, Pittoo?" She asked. "Just tell me! I'll understand!"

Phosphora cutter in, filling in for Dark Pit. "What he's trying to say is that... He feels a little distraught about what he did. He feels bad for everything now! He feels bad about himself, and he... is probably a bit afraid to even TALK to you."

The goddess of Light blinked. "Really? What makes you say that? What did he do that made him end up like that?"

Dark Pit let out a breath. Oh boy... We're going there... This was going to be a long one. With said, he looked at Palutena, who now is listening to what he was about to say.

"You see... It all started out when..."

* * *

With many minutes of searching, yelling, calling out for the name, the Goddess of Nature finally found the angel. He was sitting in the South Garden of Skyworld. It wasn't really far actually, and his knees were curled up into his chest. Viridi sighed. I guess maybe he couldn't bring himself to talk to her goddess.

Viridi sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Pit pulled away, but Viridi was persistent and gripped on to him tightly. Pit looked up at her. He sighed. It was only Viridi, here to comfort him. He didn't feel like it. He blinked and looked down, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"Hey... Pit. It's okay... I understand how you feel! You don't need to be acting like this..."

The light angel looked up, with a sad look on his face. How did she know? Was it Viridi smiled as she gave a friendly push. Pit appreciated it a little bit... But it just wasn't enough. "Viridi... I just- I don't know what to do... Or what to say!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well..." He explained. "I mean, I'm happy that she's back... It's just that- I can't bring myself up to talk to her! After all I've done... I feel like she'll be mad at me just like when you and Pittoo were in an all out rage fest on me. I don't know if I can walk up to her anymore..."

Viridi listened to his situation, in the end she cupped his chin. "Hey..."

Pit stared at her, eyes widening. Where is she going with this? "I know for damn sure that she isn't going to do that to you..."

"What makes you say that, Viridi?"

"Your her angel, Pit! You know her more than I ever did. Besides... I know you're not afraid to talk to your own goddess that helped you, aided your wounds, and made you feel happy to be with her, even if you got insulted from time to time!"

Pit was surprised at what Viridi said. But... There was that one detail that bothered him, but Viridi caught it, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"She didn't mean what she said to you when you failed that one mission. She was just mad. So did Pittoo! ...Even me. But Pit... Even after all the things we said. The insults, the laughs for making fun of you... We all still like you. Heck, love you even! We all still care about you, Pit!"

The light angel looked down, knowing all the things that happened between his friends when he wasn't there. They really felt all of that? They felt guilty? They didn't meant what they said? Pit sighed... Great. Now HE himself has guilt inside of them, like that time yesterday when Dark Pit tried to reason with him when he was going solo.

"Palutena missed you, Pit..." She finally said, causing Pit to look up at her. "We all did..."

And with that. Pit gave out a smile. A sad smile to be exact. Viridi gave another friendly push, which caused him to laugh a little. In the end, Pit stood up. He was ready... Ready to talk to her, with no fear whatsoever. He turned to the Goddess of Nature. "Thanks Viridi... You're always there when I need it... Even Pittoo... Tell him that will you?"

She nodded. "Now... Get yourself into a hot spring, dweeb! You look like someone whose been living on the streets for a couple of days..."

Pit laughed at that insult. He was wondering where that came. "Gladly, Green Freak! Someday you should try living the modern life!"

Viridi sighed... Yep. He's definitely back (if it weren't obvious enough!). And with that, they both went back in the temple, with no sadness in the light angel whatsoever. Pit finally got back to his 'personality' like he's always been. Man... It never felt this good to be back into what you were meant to be.

* * *

"So... He's been through a lot hasn't he?"

Dark Pit nodded and sighed. He layed on His twin's soft bed, and stared at the ceiling, distraught a little. "And it was all because of what we did to him after that mission he messed up on."

Palutena sighed. She looked down in disbelief. "This is all my fault... I did this to him. What have I done..."

"Don't take the blame, Palutena." The dark angel said. "It was my fault to. Even Viridi would feel the same. Great... Now I'm feeling the guilt!" The memories kicked in on him. The outbursts, the reaction, the sadness creeping into his twin... Man... He feels so terrible about this... And that doesn't happen often to him at least.

"I just... Hope he isn't mad at me... I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am!" Wow... Who knew something so small can grow so big really fast. The goddess sighed. How will she talk to her angel now after all SHE has done?

"Don't worry my dear Palutena." Arlon assured. "Young master Pit might have felt the same way I assumed. He is just around the corner. I think he bounced back into his original self by now!"

Just then, the door opened. They turned to it. Who was here? The door opened all the way to reveal a figure that they obviously couldn't forget ever... Along with the other goddess. And he seems to be free from injuries. Huh... Guess they went to a hot spring they assumed.

"Oh believe me!" He said. "I bounced back! Big time!"

Palutena gasped as she saw her light angel before her. With no hesitation, she stood up from the bed and ran to him, pulling into a bear hug. "Pit... I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I would never see you again! I missed you so much!"

Pit sighed happily at what she said, hugging her back. "It's okay, Lady Palutena... I forgive you... I really mean it!" And boy it was true! It wasn't a lie this time when she did that to him last time. "Next time, I won't ever leave your side... Never again, my lady!"

The Goddess of Light chuckled. "I know you won't..."

Outside of the conversation, Dark Pit gave out a smile... And surprisingly it was the same smile he felt when they were reunited last time (Chapter 21). Somehow... He doesn't even know why he feels this way honestly... It just feels so great to have those two back together.

"Such loyalty..." Dark Pit said to Phosphora. "Would you agree?"

She nodded. "So cute... Maybe one day I would like to see-"

"DO NOT. think about it, Phosphora!" He yelled out. She giggled. Yep. There's the edginess she was waiting for. So great to have that back in the dark angel after quite possibly a few hours of being so sweet... Mostly to Pit. Dark Pit then looked down and saw something that caught his eye. He grabbed it off the floor. Pit's laurel crown. He looked at his twin. He is still wearing that black one on his head. Odd that he didn't even realize it earlier.

After that whole hugging thing, the two finally broke apart. Pit smiling and Palutena laughing along with him. Seconds later, the light angel looked up to see his dark twin, walking forward, holding something in his hands. Pit eyed on it. He knew exactly what that was.

He snatched the black laurel crown out of his hair and tossed it away. He put on his original headgear with no sweat whatsoever. Yep... Definitely back! "Thanks, Pittoo!" He said to him. "I was wondering what I was missing."

"Tch. I'm just glad you're back to normal, Pit-Stain!" Dark Pit replied. "I only by your side because half of my life is on you!"

The light angel smirked. "Hah... Oh I'm pretty sure it's not like that! Don't lie to me... Dark Pit."

The dark angel blinked. Oh... He ACTUALLY said his real name rather than that stupid nickname everyone calls him by (Disclaimer: I like that nickname actually...). Perhaps maybe his twin had changed at least something once in a while. But... He'll enjoy it while it lasts... He will probably call him Pittoo again, which he really would.

After his train of thought, Pit let out a hand. "Are we Brothers? From now until the end?"

Dark Pit nodded as he gripped his twin's forearm. "Brothers..."

With that, Everything was back to normal. Pit was home, his room was all cleaned up and tidy like it used to be, Palutena has returned, truths spoken out! It was all over! All back to the way it was... Having a happy life with the ones you love the most. It felt great to be back to being what he was meant to be... Until the end...

Minutes later, Pit heard a sound. It was coming from outside. He jerked off Dark Pit's hand and ran to the window. Dark Pit followed. What was going on outside of Skyworld? Everyone ran outside the Temple to hear chanting centurions, confetti flying everywhere... And even the way they assembled.

It made the words: _Welcome home, Pit!_

* * *

**And that concludes my one and only fic... The Solo Angel!**

**Pit: You've come a long way till this day my friend!**

**Dark Pit: Gotta admit. I thought you were never going to finish this!**

**ITS DONE! NO MORE! Actually... Not really!**

**Both: ...?**

**I have something else in mind! It's not over guys! You'll just have to wait and see! Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this journey just as much as I did! And as always, Reviews are appreciated and check out my other stories!**

**All: FLAME ON!**


	8. Epilogue

**This will be the end. I MAY be doing the alternate ending of this, but it'll be another story! No promises, unless you guys really want me to do so... Again, I just wanted to say thank you for waiting, and let's begin. Feel free to PM me and have a great day.**

**NOW ON TO THE OTHER UNFINISHED STORIES!**

* * *

Years have passed since our beloved angel has taken a whole new turn. Theh will never forget that very moment. Sometimes the light angel gets sparks of guilt from those kinds of days. Heck ig even hurt to think about that. For now, Pit was just sitting around, playing on his Wii U of all things.. Everything seemed normal... Everything was back to normal... And he felt cheery as ever...That was until the door to Pit's room started to open.

"Hey Pit! Are you coming down to the kitchen? Dinner is ready!

Pit looked up at the door. It was just Pittoo. Just notifying him for supper. Man... He gets invited for dinner at Palutena's Temple a lot. Who keeps inviting him even if he didn't want to, but goes anyway... Oh... Right! Pit himself keeps doing that to him. Dark Pit sighed... Maybe he's just lonely besides having Palutena and his Three favorite archer Centurions who are actually the BEST archers around.

"I'll be there in a sec..." He answered. "Just wait for me will ya!"

Dark Pit gave a confused look. There was a slight chill to his twin's voice, but chose to ignore it. He assumed he must be having a bad day... It must be the case. Dark Pit gave a little wave. "I'll be... Waiting for you in the kitchen. You better hurry or else Palutena is going to come get you... And it won't be pretty..."

Pit shivered at that thought. Oh boy... It was indeed not pretty! "Y-Yeah... I know how that is going to end up like..." He waved back at him. "I'll be there... Just hang on!"

The dark angel gave Pit a smirk. Pit then smirked back at him. They both laughed. Wow... I guess that really are twins and never realized that! Now they actually realized what they have in common... Well... Sort of...

And with that, Dark Pit closed the door and went back to the kitchen, Pit assumed. If it were not obvious enough... With his room being all to himself, the light angel felt something... Odd. Like it was bothering him. Heck, expression suddenly changed. It was either a sudden mood swing or he was feeling some bipolar shit coming down from him. Either way, it was bothering him nonetheless.

And boy it did, when he realized why he felt this way. He then dropped his Wii U Gamepad and went off the bed. He pressed the power button on his console, turning the TV off afterwards. Pit sighed. He turned to his bed. He pulled the blankets under, and it revealed something under his bed. Pit picked up the item. And there it was... He was surprised by this... He also couldn't believe that it was still here all these years...

His black laurel crown. The crown he had worn when he was solo... Was there right under his bed. Pit couldn't believe it was still here... And yet... Something inside of him made feel so... odd. And he doesn't even know why he even felt like that...

Pit glared at it. It was still in a good condition. All black and shiny. Wearable! But, it was bad for him, bad for everyone. He knows that, as memories started to kick in. Oh god no... Not now! I can't be having these right at this time! It will hurt so much and he will always remember that!

Madness lurking in his friends, running away, hurting his twin, refusing to listen to them, reasoning? Man... How terrible was he all those years? Was he really that mad? Was he really wanting to be solo so badly just because of what his friends did to him? A million questions came crawling in through Pit's head! It made him feel like he was going to be sick. He sighed... It's like his dungeon full of madness started to creep up on him... Let's not talk about that.

He sighed. He went over to his desk and stared at the cabinet. It was currently labeled: DO NOT TOUCH. Odd... Why was that labeled? Curious... Gently, the light angel pulled out a key from his neck and slip the lock through. Every time Pit would be a tad excited when he heard the click a lot.

Pit opened the door to see... What? No way... What was all of this? Why does he have things like this? This was surprisingly questionable to think about. He placed the black laurel crown in there and immediately shut the cabinet. He locked it right after. Good... He thought as he gripped his key. That was taken care of. Nobody will notice where he was a lot, where he has been through. No one will...

But he wondered... Things hidden won't last forever... The people you know will find out your past eventually...It may even happen at the times where you least expect it. Pit thought about this. Will they know? Should he just say it? Get it over with? The light angel shook his head. NO! NO ONE WOULD KNOW! HE WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!I

Pit smiled. There was no time to think about that. He can deal with it later. For now... he doesn't want anyone to know, what has he himself been hiding, Nothing to be shown. He turned back and gave one last look at the cabinet lock, his face stern. Few minutes later, he nodded to it curtly, removing the sign and hiding the key. It will be fine... Nobody will notice anyway like he thought... It's not like it's a big deal or anything.

Once he left to get to the kitchen, the cabinet creeked. The door was then slapped open immediately after Pit left. Looks like he forgot about the click every time when he was supposed to lock in. Inside were some things... Things that people don't want to mention. What was in there? What are they hiding? What was PIT hiding? Was this ever normal?

...Perhaps there were more secrets about Pit after all...

_**END**_


End file.
